Dramione: The Castle Tower
by Kellie413
Summary: Slytherin's Prince, Draco Malfoy, and Gryffindor's Princess, Hermione Granger, are engaged to stop a raging war. Together, they will learn to tolerate one another and kindle their love.
1. Chapter 1

I will apologize in advance if I get any terms, names, or spells incorrect. I've read/seen the Harry Potter films/books, but I'm merely an amateur. If there is anything you find that you dislike, inform me, and I will try my best to alter it. Thanks for clicking on this fan-fiction link; read and enjoy :D I repeat, this is a Draco/Hermione (Dramione) fan-fiction.

Future Additional Comments: I would like to thank **Schermionie** for giving what is probably the most helpful bunch of constructive criticisms yet. I've re-edited the first chapter just slightly after reading more deeply into the text. Thank you again!

* * *

I looked out the window of my castle tower, my glorious bedroom of royalty. I heard the maids scurry around beyond my wooden door. My palm came in contact with the cold stone ledge as I stared at the black, metal, barred window. It wasn't the crack of dawn, but it wasn't exactly noon just yet – somewhere in between where breakfast and lunch was served.

I looked past my barred window, my only source of fresh air, and sighed as I saw the lush land of Gryffindor. Beautiful, isn't it? Rich valleys and a busy hubbub in the town square. How I wished to be part of society; to just get a glimpse of what it'd be like to have an actual life without being trapped within my own home.

"Princess Hermione, your bath is ready. Best be there before it cools down, the weather is quite chilly today."

My personal maid, Luna Lovegood, was such a kindly young woman. She's just a year or two younger than I, but she's extraordinarily mature for someone who's only fifteen (and however many days, she would say).

"Thank you, Luna, I'll be there in a moment. You should take the next hours to rest, I know how busy you've been – running errands for father and such."

She bowed forward slightly towards me. How I wish people would stop treating me as such; I'm a witch, just as they all were. I sighed at the term "witch" I've bestowed upon myself. I'm no pureblood, never in a million years. I'm what the society would call a "mudblood" – such a horrid term used to describe me, the living embodiment of royalty.

My biological parents had been complete mortals – non-magic folk. I've only been called a "witch" after I was taken in by the royal court, who realized my magical abilities that came only once every hundred generations in the mortal world. After that, I was taken in as the adopted daughter of the king and queen of Gryffindor – my magic had surpassed all who have tried against me, although, they weren't the brightest lot of wizards and witches I've seen. The royal court couldn't bear the fact of having a witch in mortal hands, so they put me here as the princess of Gryffindor. Why my adoptive parents didn't have another child is beyond my knowledge – for now, that is.

That was all so long ago – thirteen years, to be exact; I'd only been about the age of five, and the memories are oddly vague – I can only put the pieces together from what I've heard from the maids.

"Thank you, Princess Hermione, but you know my duties to serve you are strict. Please, don't think much about it, it's no trouble at all."

I gave her a small smile as I stepped into the bathroom. I stood utterly still as I was stripped of my night gown, an eerie chill went up my spine as I stood bare. Luna guided me to the bath and I stepped in.

"Is there anything on your mind, m'lady? Your shoulders a bit more tense than usual."

I leaned my back on the edge of the tub as she poured warm water over my body, gently rubbing on some soap.

"It's just the usual, Luna, no reason to fret."

"Oh, the whole 'wanting to be free' situation?"

I sighed and gave a small nod as she began to wash my hair, combing her slender fingers through it.

"You simply have to understand that until the kingdom of Gryffindor and Slytherin come to a mutual understanding, it's simply not safe for a lady of such stature to be walking in public."

I slapped my hand through the bubbly waters and watched as it splotched against the faucet, gently dripping down afterwards.

"It's a war over _nothing_! The two kingdoms will even fight if they are in a mutual agreement! It's insane how it all is. All four kingdoms are supposed to be at peace with one another, but it's always war when it comes to Slytherin, and they always seem to target Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are in utter peace, it almost disgusts me how we cannot be in peace."

"It's just the way it is, think of how odd it'd be for Slytherin and Gryffindor to just stop fighting. Nothing can happen overnight, m'lady."

"Why, I outta just cast a curse –"

"Princess, you know that is strictly prohibited, not to mention tragically dangerous if anyone finds out if was you who caused it. I'm sorry, m'lady, but you'll just have to deal with it until they come to a truce."

I scowled, "You mean, if they ever."

I felt her hand on my arm as she guided me up out of the tub and dried me off.

"Like I said, it's how the world works nowadays. Let's leave it be."

I heaved a long sigh as I pulled the dress over my head. I turned around for the laces to be laced up and my shoes to be put on.

"It's just very hard to have a meal, knowing that your kingdom is at war with another."

I felt the comb's bristles against my scalp as it ran through my brunette hair.

"Well, maybe the two kingdoms will be at peace when you take the throne, m'lady."

I smiled at the thought; me, queen of Gryffindor! – What a sight it'd be! I laughed at my own imaginations, it wouldn't be until another twenty years until my coronation.

"Off you go now, m'lady, the king and queen are waiting for you in the main dining hall."

* * *

"Dearest Hermione, what's on your mind? You seem oddly stressed. You're not even wearing your new gown this afternoon," my mother stated, quite concerned.

I put down my fork and placed my hands on my lap – a force of habit.

"Well, you see, I've been just a tad angry that our kingdom is always at war with the kingdom of Slytherin. I don't see there be any reason to even be at war."

My mother and father looked at one another, then back towards me.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I'd like to let you know that I've sent out a treaty of peace with the kingdom of Slytherin. Until I receive a response, I'm afraid we'll be at war until – and if – it is to be signed."

"I wish to eat lunch without having the thought that our kingdom might be invaded. I wish to go out to the town square and greet the commoners without having to know that I might be kidnapped. I wish to be in peace, father, you've no idea how I long for a truce with the Slytherin kingdom."

My father gave me a heartwarming smile, and as did my mother, "We've nothing to do but wait now, Hermione."

I gave them a smile in return. I slowly got up and left the main dining hall and retreated to my castle tower bedroom. At last, peace! The kingdom of Gryffindor may finally be at ease with Slytherin. Oh, how joyful I am, I simply must share these great news with Luna!

"Are you sure about this? I feel as if we're betraying her in a way – handing her over to the Slytherin Prince."

"No need to worry, dear wife. I'm confident that our Hermione is mature and she'd handle the situation with the utmost care."

* * *

"What is wrong with you!? Filthy servant, begone!"

My no-good servant scurried out of my bed chamber. At last, I was alone. I picked up my wand, "Incendio."

This wretched chilly weather is getting on my nerves, and the fire I just started in the fireplace wasn't giving as much of an effect as I thought it would. A shame it is. I flicked my wand again, "Ferula."

Curse that servant, spilling a pot of immensely hot soup on my arm. I sighed in content as the bandages took its effect on my burning wound.

"Draco! Get down here this instant!"

My father and his wretched tyrants, utter insanity I tell you. I looked around for my cloak, where ever could it have gone? I sighed, drat, "Accio."

I looked at myself in the full view mirror.

"Peh, I wanted my emerald green one, but this will do for now."

I stuck my wand within my cloak and headed towards the main hall. This is the price to pay for being the Slytherin Prince – it's well worth it.

"What took you so long, Draco?" my mother questioned.

"A good-for-nothing servant spilled hot soup on my arm, mother," I replied rather coldly.

I sat down on the green velvet covered chair and ran my fingers through my platinum blond locks.

"How are things going with Gryffindor? Not too much blood shed, I hope?" I questioned.

My father groaned, "They've tried to admit a truce –"

I laughed bitterly, if there was anything I inherited from my father, it was the sarcastic laugh.

"Have they no shame? Admitting defeat?" I stated.

"Yes, it is an odd situation," my mother stated cunningly, "they've stated they cannot afford to go into war with us over nothing."

"Over _nothing_? Our kingdoms have always been at war, it's how the world works around here."

My father gave me a sly look, "It's funny how you should state that, it was stated that the princess of Gryffindor stated the exact opposite in their treaty of alliance."

I nearly spat, but I'm too much of royalty to engage in such mudblood actions.

"The princess of Gryffindor, if I can recall correctly, is merely an adoptive child. More so, she's a filthy mudblood with magical abilities that might've been a fluke by nature," my mother scowled.

"They've bought up a good point, we've lost quite a number of wizards and witches in this war – I believe we're down to our last few thousand, not counting the ones who've been severely injured. If we take anymore measures of war, I'm sure we'd be down by another thousand."

I sat up straight and leaned my elbows against my thighs.

"Father, what ever are you trying to say? You're actually agreeing to draw a truce?"

"You said it as if I'm a mudblood. I've no choice but to call a truce, our economy will run dry if we don't. They've already sent a treaty and I've looked at it from _every_ possible angle and it seems safe. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to rather than bicker with these Gryffindors."

"So, are we signing the treaty or not, Lucius?"

My mother seemed rather impatient, perhaps she had another one of her potions clubs to attend? My father gave into a thinking stance; I could tell he was thinking of the possible opportunities he had in his new range.

"No, not yet, we'll wait until the annual ball. We'll meet there and discuss the matters at hand. It won't look too suspicious since the other two kingdoms will also be there."

I rolled my eyes, "The ball is in three days, why not just accept the treaty now?"

I saw my mother glance at me for a second before returning her gaze towards my father.

"_Because_. Their princess is a _mudblood_, I'm still having doubts of forming an alliance with a kingdom whose future queen is a _mudblood_. As bright as she may be, she's not a pureblood. I've already married off all my nephews and nieces to every other kingdom but Gryffindor –"

I stood up immediately, quite angered, I must say, "No! I refuse!"

"Draco, you haven't even let your father finish yet, sit down, son!"

"I know perfectly well what he's trying to say. I refuse to marry a mudblood for the sake of the kingdom. I'll do anything else but be used in a marriage-alliance. Filthy mudbloods; how in the world do you expect me to live that way? Aren't we supposed to remain within our pureblood range?"

I felt the burning grey eyes of my father peering at me.

"You are a Malfoy, and Malfoy children do what they do best – listen to the elder Malfoy, understood, Draco?"

I swiftly turned on my heel and walked up to my bed chamber, "Curses to all!"

Me, marry a mudblood? – That's insane, I will not allow it! Filthy insolent mortals! How dare my father place such a wretched deed upon me; blasted Gryffindors, curse them all!

* * *

Thank you for reading (: How'd I do? Not to horrible, right? Again, this is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction. Remember, constructive criticism is allowed and very well appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"A masquerade ball? How splendid!" Hermione cheered happily.

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the first ever masquerade ball held in Gryffindor. Of course, the other three kingdoms are invited," Luna explained, equally in glee.

Taking the brush within her grasp, Luna ran the bristles through Hermione's locks of hair, getting away at the few tangles. She glanced at the princess, who returned her gaze from the reflection of the mirror. Hermione gently toyed with her emerald hair pin, fingering the magnificent gem. She lifted it in the sunlight from the window glistening wondrously and placed it back down on the table.

"Is there anyone in particular who's attending the ball?"

The maid thought for a minute before answering in a hushed voice, "Well, I heard the Slytherin Prince is coming."

"Is that so? If I can recall correctly, he's never attended any event held in Gryffindor before."

Luna gently took the hair pin in her grasp and carefully clipped it into the fair princess' hair. She moved onto putting the princess' hair into a bun, purposely leave a few strands hang off.

"Yes, it's quite odd. Prince Draco of Slytherin. Don't you wonder what he's like sometimes, princess?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I've rarely heard of him. The last time I heard the mention of him was during the annual ball a few years ago. I believe, if I recall correctly, King Lucius had excused Prince Draco from the ball because he was ill."

Luna gave a breath of satisfaction as she slipped in the last pin into Hermione's hair, completing the bun-styled hair. She clapsed her hands together and smiled into the mirror.

"Well, perhaps the mysteries of Prince Malfoy will be revealed tonight at the masquerade ball," Luna stated as she picked up Hermione's night gown, ready to head down to wash it.

* * *

"Wondrous idea! Hermione, dear, Ronald Weasly of the Quidditch team may be your accompaniment to the ball tonight!"

Hermione stared at her mother in slight disbelief.

_An accompaniment? Haven't I already accompanied every gentleman in the kingdom already? How is it that mother can still think of more men? _

"Ronald? Mother, I've," she paused for a moment, "no attractions to the young man. Really, I'm fine without an accompaniment."

The queen turned and pondered for another moment. King Granger reluctantly turned to his wife and whispered, "I don't think it'd be such a good idea giving Hermione an accompaniment to the ball when Prince Draco is there. We may have an alliance on our hands, dear."

Hermione looked at her parents, confused. What on earth could they be discussing?

"Is there something I should know, father?"

"Ah, erm, well, I was just telling your mother that I agree you don't need an accompaniment –"

"Oh! Yes, father. See, mother? Father agrees I don't need an accompaniment either."

Hermione's mother crossed her arms, "Oh, very well," she spoke grumpily, "I just thought you and Ronald would look absolutely stunning side by side. You, in a beautiful gown, and Ronald in a gallant formal suit; the idea of it all just makes -"

"Mother," Hermione cut in with a sharp voice, "I've no interest in Ronald; we've been friends for who-knows-how long, and we're nothing but friends."

* * *

"Father, I'll take Astoria to the ball," Draco stated.

Sitting majestically atop Draco's chair, Lucius turned to his son, "For whatever reason?" he questioned with a serious glare in his eyes.

"As an escort, of course, you don't expect me to appear alone at this masquerade ball, do you? I'm much too royal for such, father, honestly," Draco chuckled.

Lucius stroked the gem atop of his cane, "Draco," he began smoothly, "The point of a marriage-alliance is to have two families merge together by a marriage of a family member of each party. If you appear at the ball with an escort, how in the world would the alliance make any sense?"

Draco took a sip of butterbear, no matter how old he aged, he'd still enjoy the simplicity of the drink; such sweetness was delectable. He placed the cup down onto his table, folding his legs, pondering.

"You expect me to come to the ball unaccompanied, father? It's just inhumane! Me, the Slytherin Prince, without a woman by his side? Absurdity is what it is, no?"

"Absurd, inhumane, whichever word you choose to describe my orders, they are still final."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Lucius, "Do you," Draco started cautiously, "_want _me to marry that ... _mudblood_?"

Lucius pounded the tip of his cane against the fine carpet, "Does it look like I want my son, the Slytherin Prince, to marry off to a mudblood? - There is no way I'd want that, but it can't be helped, Draco. We're, at least, lucky she can perform magic; if not, it'd be such a waste of flesh."

Draco gripped his cup, "I suppose you are right, but do I get no say in this marriage-alliance treaty?"

"No," Lucius responded firmly.

_Very well, then, I can always just lock the mudblood in a closet or something. Just thinking of seeing her at the ball makes my stomach turn. Filthy, just filthy._

Draco smirked at his thoughts, quite entertained. Gallantly, Lucius got up from his seat and stroked the gem once more.

"Just appear at the ball tonight and we'll have no problems, is that clear, Draco?"

"I don't see any other choice for me, father," Draco responded grumpily.

Lucius scoffed and vanished from the Draco's bed chamber. Taking the last sip of butterbear, Draco ordered for his servants.

_I might as well look dashing, afterall, the Gryffindor princess should get to see all my good points before I lock her up._

He chuckled, as if his plan would ever work.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I needed names for Hermione's parents (Gryffindor Kingdom's king and queen); with some research, I've found out their names were Monica and Wendell from the Deathly Hallows. If this information is false, please inform me, and I will change it. Enjoy :]

* * *

The stars twinkled in the dark sky, surrounded the crescent moon; it was a luxurious night for a ball. The music bypassed the glass windows and entered into the royal garden filled with flowers of all sorts. The trickling of the fountains' water was soothing and serene. Women's laughter could be heard from the group of guests entering the main hall of the Gyrffindor castle. Lights shone through the doors and laid its luminescence on the stone-laid road.

All of the royal families were present, with the addition of many other noble families. Women were dressed beautifully, trying to out-dress the others, showing off their wealth in the process. Men dressed classically, flaunting class status, riches, and intellect. Young children were simply adorable; some carried toys, while others were carried by their mothers. Those who could walk scampered around the main hall. Young adults kept to themselves, and their own kingdoms, gossiping and whatnot.

All had grown quiet when the Slytherin Prince's arrival was announced. The eyes of many lay atop of the stairs, awaiting the arrival of the prince. Mumbles broke out through the crowd.

"The Slytherin Prince is actually attending."

"Bah, he's probably bluffing himself."

"This is such an excitement, simply thrilling."

A myrtle-green with a brilliant silver lining cloak swept against the sangria-red carpet of the Gryffindor main hall. Appearing atop of the stairs, his pale white-blond hair touched his stunningly clear cheeks, and his cold gray eyes scanned the crowd with a scowl playing on his lips. He slipped out of his cloak smoothly, handing it to the butler without second thoughts of manners. Across from the stairs sat the royal Gryffindor family. Hermione had a distraught expression, while Monica and Wendell were a bit distressed.

* * *

"Mother, how could you? And father, was that the reason you let me here without an accompaniment? I'm thoroughly appalled. Why haven't you informed me of this before? I would've handled it much more … maturely! I'm on the brink of panic now!"

Hermione leaned back onto her chair with her forefingers rubbing her temples and shielding her eyes.

_Me? Marry the Slytherin Prince? How would that even begin to make any sense at all?! _

Queen Monica placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Dearest, we didn't want to worry you, but we knew we had to tell you eventually. I suppose," Monica looked at her husband, who nodded, "we just panicked as well. The thought of marrying you off to a family we've been at war with for generations made us uneasy, but we did what was best for the kingdom, and now you have to make a choice that will help it as well, Hermione."

"That's right, Hermione; we want what's best for you, and if you don't wish to marry Draco Malfoy, we'll make some arrangements in –"

Hermione sat up swiftly, "No," she shook her head, laying her hands on her lap, "That's not necessary, father. I'll," pausing for a moment, biting her lip, "make deal with it. You wanted me to handle this with the utmost maturity, and I will."

King Wendell smiled and looked across the hall, eyes widening, "Oh, my."

"What is it, Wendell?" questioned Monica.

"It seems as the Slytherin Prince has arrived."

Slowly, Hermione's head turned and her eyes met with Draco Malfoy's. It seemed to be an instant – the way they both stopped and stared at one another.

_So, this is my fiancé. _

_Flifthy mudblood. _

* * *

Another chapter - completed! How was it? Read and review; it's very appreciated :] I do enjoy reading them, of course. If there's anything in this fan-fiction so far that is to your dislike, review on it, and I will see what I can do; after all, my works are for you pleasures :] Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello, everyone! I've finished yet another chapter, aren't you all just delighted? Warning: This chapter contains Hermoine/Ronald fluff. I just wanted to spice up the drama in the up-coming chapters, especially with Hermione/Draco *HINT HINT*. I simply adore fluff; I think I write it quite well, don't you think so? Suggestions are also welcome! Review about it :D Well, read and review, my lovelies :D

* * *

"Oh, crud, Ronald, be more careful."

"Sorry, Harry, the ladle slipped from my grasp."

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely stood side by side near the table, trying to get a decent cup of firewhiskey from large bowl. Placing the ladle back in its place, Ronald handed a glass to Harry.

"No harm to it, at least you didn't wet my mask," Harry chuckled as he walked over towards the seats with Ronald tailing behind.

"Very funny, I'm shocked no one has recognized us; you'd think we would've been seen by now," responded Ronald, who had taken a seat beside Harry.

"Well, just goes to show that we're not as 'famous' as _you_ think we are."

Ronald sighed and took a sip from his glass while Harry took a sweep of the crowd, not that he recognized anyone, not even the princess.

"Who are you looking for?" Ronald asked sharply.

"Hm? Oh, no one in particular, it's hard to find anyone while they're wearing masks," Harry responded, finishing his last sip.

"A shame, I really wanted to see –" Ronald cut his sentence off before he could finish it.

A chuckle escaped from Harry, he lifted a finger to his glasses and pushed them up a bit with a smile on his face.

"Princess Hermione, Ronald?" Harry nudged Ronald's shoulder, "C'mon, you don't have to hide it anymore; I bet all of Gryffindor knows by now."

Ronald gasped, "You lie! And how could anyone _not_ take a liking towards her? She's intelligent, kind, and beautiful; she's," Ronald paused for a moment, trying to figure the correct word, "Perfect, Harry! She's divinely perfect."

Harry smiled, "Well, if she's so _perfect_, why haven't you asked her out to dinner yet? Or taken her to the outskirts of the valley, like you've fantasized so many times?"

Ronald was caught off guard and frowned, "Well, I've been busy, is all. And I'm sure she's pretty busy as well. I wouldn't want to cut into one of her lessons or dinners or any of the such, y'know."

Harry sighed, "You, my friend, are an odd one."

"I'm the odd one? You're the only always looking for my sister; I bet you were looking for her just now, weren't you?"

Harry laughed and raised his arms, "Guilty, and can you blame me? She's quite the lady, very clever, I must say."

Ronald scoffed, "Ginny is such a bother; she's annoying and such a know-it-all."

"Well, that's because you're her old brother; we share different views, Ronald."

There was a silence between the two close friends before Ronald broke it apart once again, "Y'know, you're too wise for you own good, Harry."

"And you're too 'busy' for your own good, Ronald."

"Oh, shut it."

Harry laughed.

* * *

I bypassed the crowd; who knew there were this many people in all of the four kingdoms? I was set out to meet Prince Malfoy, after all, if I am (hopefully not) to be married to him, I might as well introduce myself. And yet, that's exactly what I've been trying to do for the past ten minutes – trying to take aside Draco Malfoy, but no, he just has to be a fickle and keep moving through the crowd of people. I swear, he probably is avoiding me, good gracias, he's such a fickle; is it so hard to just introduce himself personally to me? Is it so hard to be a _gentleman_?

Honestly, I don't even want to chase after that boy – man, gentleman, lad, whatever the term – now; my feet are in great pain. I took a seat by the firewhiskey bowl, twisting my foot every now and then.

"Princess Hermione, pleasure seeing you here tonight."

I turned around, "Oh! Harry, Ronald, good evening," I beamed with a large smile.

They sat beside me and we started chatting. I smiled. Ronald and Harry are two of my best friends. Sure, I may not see them often due to their Quidditch games, but I make sure I attend every match, just to root them on. My mother says it's "unhealthy" for a lady of my stature to be out in the sun for too long, but I assured her, I'm not getting any younger and I really needed to experience life – life outside the castle towers I'm restrained to; that wretched war … it'd better end soon.

"Hermione?"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts; how long had I been sounding them out, not too long I hope.

"Oh, yes? My apologies, I was just in a deep thought," I giggled.

Ronald stood up – actually, Harry nudged him and he reluctantly stood. He held his arm out towards me, and bowed down.

"Would you like to dance, princess?" Ronald asked.

I thought it was adorable, the color of his ears turning a slight shade of pink, the way his mask looked simply dashing, and his gentlemanly manners. I gave a smile and extended my hand into his, "I'd love to, Ronald."

We walked arm in arm towards the center of the floor. Ronald placed his hand hesitantly on my waist, and I reassured him by settling my hand on his shoulder. Our hands clasped together and before we knew it, we were dancing with the crowd. I could feel my brown locks swaying as a I spun under his arm. I could feel the happy mood he exuded through his bright smile. He held me close and I lay my head on his chest. He let go of my grasp and placed his hands on my hips; I could feel his lips in my hair, his light breathing against the lobe of my ear, and the way his heart just seemed so attuned with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck – quite taller than I last imagined him.

It wasn't too long after that we saw Harry and Ginny dancing together; we both smiled.

"You hair smells lovely; lavender?" Ronald whispered.

I felt the warmth of my blushing creep onto my cheeks, "Why, yes, thank you; you look dashing tonight, Ronald."

I heard him chuckle; it was cute – oh, so cute.

"Well, I do try my best, princess."

I placed my palms against his chest and looked up at him, "Please, Hermione is just fine; we've known each other far too long to be using titles as such, Ronald."

I felt his hands on my hips draw me closer towards him. He pursed his lips and smiled.

"Alright, alright, I suppose it's fair, Hermione."

I returned his smile, "It's been fair for about seven years now, Ronald."

"Actually, seven and three quarters," Ronald joked.

I giggled; he always did have a way with words that just make me laugh. I gazed into his light blue eyes; why is it that I've never noticed how crystalline they were? Simply gorgeous. His hair looked silky; his pumpkin-orange hair was divine. How I wanted to just remove his mask and look at his face …

"Hermione," Ronald's voice drifted off.

I hadn't noticed him move, but before I could realize, I felt his breath on my lips, and it just clicked from there. His lips were so soft, yet I could feel him raging for more – I didn't stop him, I didn't want him to stop.

I … What? …

I gently pulled away, staring into Ronald's eyes. I felt his fingers caressing my cheeks and I leaned into it. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"You've no idea how long I've waited for that, Hermione."

I smiled and nodded. I don't know how long I've waited, or even if I waited in the first place, but I got it.

Suddenly, the music stopped, the orchestra stopped playing. I parted myself from Ronald, with his arms still around my waist. We both turned with the crowd towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor royal families atop of the staircase. I looked over and spotted a speck of that snow blond Malfoy not too far from Ronald and I. Our eyes met and, being the courteous lady I was, smiled slightly. At that moment, realization hit me. The treaty.

"Attention all, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin kingdoms. Today, on the day of the seventeenth of the fourth month, history is made," my father paused and allowed King Lucius take over.

"History, indeed! Today, the Slytherin kingdom and Gryffindor kingdom are allied. The war is at an end, peace is restored, and all is well. This marriage-alliance treaty between Slytherin and Gryffindor is approved!"

Many cheered, tossing their masks into the air. I started to feel heavy, the weight of agony. I could feel the eyes of Ronald grazing onto the top of my head. I could practically hear Ronald's thoughts: "Marriage-alliance?! With the Slytherin Prince?!"

_No … This cannot be happening. Oh, but it is, I agreed to it. It was my fault. It's my fault I feel this ton upon my shoulders. It is my fault Ronald is upset. It's my fault I will have to leave Ronald for the Malfoy Prince. _

I felt my eyes well up with tears, just waiting to tilt and spill over. Ronald held me closer as if to never let me go. I looked over and saw Prince Draco Malfoy, my official fiancé, staring – correction, glowering – at me.

_Wonderful, just wonderful; I'm the mudblood's fiancé. What a fiasco. _

I turned away from his gaze and leaned into Ronald's chest, letting my tears spill over.

* * *

Another chapter - finished! Thank you all for reading, my lovelies. Remember to review :D About anything; suggestions, hatred, criticism, and etcetra. The more reviews of constructive criticism, the more interesting this story will get, yes? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I really, really adored this chapter :] So much, that I've given it a chapter title, _Lavender_. Read and review :D Here's chapter 5.

* * *

Daybreak; they say it's the best time of the day – where all starts anew; away from previous depressions, failures, and mistakes – a time where all is forgotten and everything is fresh. How I wished that were true; everything would just disappear and all would be well. That just sounds wondrous, yes? If only, if only; I could only wish at this point. What point, you may ask? _This_ point. _This_ very wretched point of my wretched life that took a damned turn and ended up at _this_ very point. I threw back the covers off my body, feeling an instant chill, crud; the sun was shining and it was _still_ cold? This couldn't get any worse – oh, but it did.

"Luna? Luna, are you in here?" I called.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar. I could hear the running water; feel its warmth pulling me towards it. I smelled the lavender scent of my shampoo; Luna must be in there. I threw my legs over the bed side and slid into my slippers. Taking the door knob into my grasp, a chill ran down my spine, it really was a bit too chilly in here – I must be getting that fireplace lit soon.

"Good morning, Hermione, dear; was your slumber well?"

I opened the door, "It was quite great – Mother?" I stated, quite shocked.

She chortled, "Sweetheart, let's get you out of those night clothes, your morning bath awaits."

I stood still as I was stripped of my night gown, my arms rising over my head as it was pulled over my head, quite confused, indeed. I gently, yet quickly, stepped into the bath, letting its warmth send sensations through my body; how I loved this feeling – it was chilling, yet so warm, all at the same time. I shut my eyes, relaxing while I had the time. Heaving a sigh, I turned to my mother just slightly, watching as she turned off the faucet.

"Mother, where is Luna?" I questioned curiously.

She began rinsing my hair, "No need to fret, dearest. I gave Luna the morning off, she's probably in the garden tending to the flower bushels."

As she lathered the lavender scented soap through my hair, I could help but wonder, "Why on earth would you give Luna the morning off? Is there something wrong, Mother?"

She chuckled; it reminded me of Ronald's chuckle. Oh, dearest Ronald. Good gracias, what does it matter anymore? I'm Prince Draco Malfoy's fiancée, and he's my fiancé. Jolly good, is it not? I nearly spat.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to speak to you, Hermione, dear."

I awoke from my daze, speak to me? – Oh, about _that_. I didn't want to say anything further. I knew my duty to my kingdom, to make it happy. Whatever happened between Ronald and I was nothing more than just a spur of the moment. He probably had a glass too much of firewhiskey or butterbeer; these things tend to happen, right? As for me, I was just caught up in the moment. Yes, that was it, it had to be, and it's the only reason for all this nonsense.

"Are you happy about marrying Prince Malfoy, dear?"

Happy? Happy is the last emotion I feel at this moment. I'd love to feel happiness now, but I can't. I can't because I'm engaged to a man I don't wish to marry, but for the sake of the kingdom, I've sacrificed all my personal needs. I don't know what Prince Malfoy is thinking, but he couldn't be more upset than I am. No, I take that back. He's probably enraged. Him, a pureblood, marrying me, a mudblood; what could be more horrid? This couldn't have gone worse. Draco Malfoy must've sacrificed a lot as well, just as I, right?

"No, mother, I'm not happy," I paused, I should stop here, "but if it's for the sake of the kingdom, I'll sacrifice it, something good will come out of it in the end."

Blast it, why couldn't I just stop right then and there? I sighed silently to myself, and slouched over just a bit as my hair was pinned back upside my head. I felt the warm water slide down my back, the soft cloth as it ran up and down my back numerously.

"You're becoming such as the daughter I've always wanted and loved, Hermione, only, you really are my daughter. In my eyes, you are my daughter and my daughter only, you're not the princess, I'm not the queen, we are all just a happy family, and for that, I'm forever grateful."

My mother scrubbed my shoulders gently and I placed my hand on hers, giving it a soft squeeze. How I loved my mother; she's a kindly woman who sympathizes with the commoners – or as King Lucius would call them, Muggles. I shut my eyes for a brief second and opened them up again. I stared at the tiles of my bathroom wall; they just fit perfectly with each other – no gaps or spacings. Would Draco Malfoy and I be that way? Surely we'd find a way to compromise and fall to a mutual agreement, right? I really did want to love him; after all, it must be hard being the Slytherin Prince – King Lucius, so I've heard, is very harsh. I just wonder how Draco Malfoy is treated; at times like these, I pity the Slytherin Prince, maybe all he needs is a friend.

"I feel the same way, mother."

I gave her a smile and she returned it. She patted my head and left the bathroom, probably to give me some time off to think about _that_. Draco Malfoy's fiancée? It does have a ring to it – Hermione Malfoy. I laughed inwardly and stepped out of the tub.

* * *

"Alright, let's cut to the chase; I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's prince, and pureblood. I'm five feet seven inches and a hundred and fifty-one pounds. I like the color green. Never touch my wand, my cloak, my clothes, as a matter of fact, don't you dare step into my bed chamber without my permission," I paused in the middle of my rather important rant to stare at the despicable mudblood in front of me.

She clutched her wand in her hand as if she were going to hex me, as if! – She is in my bed chamber, within the Slytherin castle, on Slytherin grounds, if she dares to lay a single spell on my being, I'll lock her up. I wouldn't kill her, no, I would – I just can't defy my father, drat. I could feel her eyes on me, probably mocking me, on my back as I turned around. I tapped my foot repeatedly on the carpet, for no apparent reason actually. I turned back to her once again – I really didn't want to see her muggle-born face, it was just horrid knowing a mudblood's in my chamber – good gracias, my most dreaded fear has come true. I sighed.

She sat on my piano bench, glowering at me with her brown eyes – such a common color. What I dreaded the most was that hair – it was simply just too curly; controlled, but curly. The only thing I probably approved of was her attire; red cloak with a thick golden outlining. Under the cloak, I could see she was wearing a white gown – simple, but it suffices. Oh, c'mon, won't she say something already? Good gracias, can she even talk? – I would give her that much credit only if she could! What is she good for anyway?

"That's it?" she questioned me plainly as if I had anything else to say to her.

"Well, what more do I have to say? You already know we're engaged by force, you're the Gryffindor princess, I'm the Slytherin Prince, you're female – at least, I think you are – " I spat, wanting to continue on with my list, but I was cut off.

Crud.

I stood between her and the cold granite walls, her wand wanting to poke a hole through my neck. Her eyes glared at me from below, just at the tip of my jaw line. If only looks could kill. We were like that for a while. My breath was caught in my throat, unable to make a statement heard, my hands gripping the wall behind me. My wand. I reached for it slowly, just inch by inch …

"Move that arm any further, and I swear, Draco Malfoy, I'll hex it right off," her voice spoke with venom and much malice.

I stopped immediately, placing my hand back on the cold granite wall.

"I refuse to just sit here and hear your putrid words spit from your mouth. How dare you talk to me as such, you should be ashamed! You, the Slytherin Prince, I would have thought you'd have more manners," she stopped for just a brief moment to catch her breath, "And to think, I actually pitied you this morning – I guess I was wrong. You wretched, self centered, egotistical, loud mouthed, good-for-nothing _Slytherin Prince_! You don't deserve the throne if you're just going to verbally abuse the ones around you as such!"

Without thinking – and not caring – I grasped my wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Wretched filth! Her wand was knocked out of her hand and flew to the wall just above the fireplace. At the same time, she was flung backwards, hitting the edge of my bed, falling to the floor with a 'thump'. I held my wand at her, approaching her. Damned girl, how dare she. I have every right to take the throne. Her eyes never left mine, but they did flicker towards the fireplace for a split second.

"You give my wand back this instant," she commanded.

"Hilarious, you think I'd give you back your wand? After you just nailed me to the wall with it? You're on my grounds, Slytherin grounds, Granger."

"Enough!"

A woman apparated into my bed chamber – my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Blast it.

"Enough, I said. You two have gone too far. You," pointing her slender finger at Granger, "are my son's fiancée, act appropriately! Women are supposed to be gentle, feminine, and quiet; what you've done was beyond anything comprehensible. And you," she slowly turned towards me, drat, "how could you fling her across the room? And disarming her wand? Have you no mind? Haven't I taught you better than that, Draco? I'm fairly disappointed. You two are engaged, act like it for the sake of the kingdoms' sanity."

"Mother, she is a mudblood."

I heard the _princess_ get up from the floor, stomping her way towards the fireplace to retrieve her wand. She glared at me, and I glared back, scowling.

"So what if I am a _mudblood_, Malfoy? It doesn't change that fact that we're _engaged_!" she shouted angrily, "If you think I'm at the least happy about this arrangement, you're insane. I thought we could come to a compromise, a mutual agreement on mutual feelings, but no, you're just as people say you are – arrogant, cruel, vain, and blunt!"

She walked towards me, and I drew my wand towards her; she was in my personal space. My wand was at her forehead, her's at my neck. I felt her breathing at the base of my neck, equal, furious, and rapid. I stared down at her while she stared up at me. Wretched creature; she'd better get out of my personal space now. I could feel too much of her body heat. Her nose nearly touched my chin, she was at eye level with my lips and I so wanted to just spit in her eyes.

"Make a single move, a single sound, a single word about my blood, and I swear, I will hunt you down," she threatened.

As if – she didn't scare me. My mother stomped the floor, sighed, and apparated out of my room, probably too enraged – my father is surely going to hear about this. I'll get a scolding from him tonight, if I was lucky.

"Like I'm afraid of you, Granger," I retorted.

"You should be – I'm your fiancée; just deal with that damned fact and move on, Malfoy," she stated firmly.

She drew her wand away from my neck and pushed past me, her hair whipping the side of my face. I turned and saw the last of her cloak disappear from my bed chamber.

"A pity, that wondrous lavender scent on her filthy mudblood hair."

* * *

Comments? Criticism? Words of appraisal? Anything, I loved this chapter and worked on it a lot, so please, criticize it :] Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi, all my fellow readers :] Sorry, I was busy with a load of homework and so, I haven't updated in two or three days, my deepest apologies. As a sign of my apology, I wrote an extra-long chapter :D Yay. I feel proud about this one, too ;] Read, enjoy, & review, my lovelies.

* * *

"He did? That's just downright cruel, princess!"

Hermione reclined in her cushioned chair, placing her thumb and index finger on either sides of her temples, giving her eyes a bit of rest. Her cloak lay on the coat rack near the entrance of her bed chamber. The simple white dress was just a tad bit too thin for the autumn weather. Nonetheless, she looked glorious, just as a princess should. Standing up with her wand in her hand, she walked over to her window. She looked straight across the seas towards the _smallest_ black speck – the Slytherin Prince's bed chamber tower; if she could just approximate the distance between them two, oh, she would hex him good; vengeance felt sweet.

"Princess Hermione, revenge is never the answer."

Hermione sighed and dropped her hand, Luna was right, after all, she _had _cornered Draco Malfoy to the wall, he was merely acting upon reflexes, she supposed. Even said, she still didn't forgive him; how could he treat a lady with her stature as such anyway? – Just because of her blood? Bah, he is highly immature. Luna stood up from the chair and picked up the basket of Hermione's night clothes.

"Dearest Hermione, I can feel your anger for Draco Malfoy, but please, refrain yourself from doing anything you might regret. I'm going to take your night gown momentarily; I'll have it back tomorrow afternoon after dinner. For tonight, your nightgown is in your drawer, I'll be sure to be here to help you in it, princess."

Hermione smiled, she was glad to have a friend like Luna around; she could never be replaced. She walked out of the bed chamber and before she shut the door, she peeked her head between the crack, "Remember, don't get yourself into any trouble."

"I remember, I remember. Thank you, Luna."

"Just doing what I do best, princess," and with that, Luna exited the room completely and the door shut behind her.

_Stupid Draco Malfoy and his stupid attitude. He's damned lucky his mother apparated into the room, if not – oh, I don't even want to think about what I could've done to that man. Of all the people in the world, Draco Malfoy just had to be the one with the most obnoxious attitude in the world, blast him to oblivion. _

* * *

"You aren't going to punish her? Why the heck do I get a lecture and she goes off unpunished when she initiated everything?! She trapped me between her and the wall, she threatened me, and she nearly poked a hole through my neck with her wand, father! How in the world could she go off unpunished?!"

Draco paced back and forth in his bed chamber in front of his father, fuming with anger.

"Well, Draco, even though we're talking about the mudblood, nonetheless, I can't punish her; she isn't mine to punish – thank goodness that she isn't as well."

Draco scoffed as he fell to the edge of his bed, arms folded, "Fair enough, father, just don't make her come over again; it's bloody horrid."

Lucius stood from his chair, "Very well, then, you met with her, not me, so I wouldn't know, but Draco, I'll let you know, I wouldn't have done this if there weren't a reward in the end."

He apparated from his room, probably to check up on the soldiers leaving the battle area – hopefully. Draco remained in bed, just a tad bit agitated – no, not because that mudblood had pranced herself all over his personal space, but because he was simply engaged to her. What was the point of a marriage if you hated the other person anyway? – There was no point, at least, not to the soon-to-be-wed; it was all for the good of the damned kingdoms – blast it, who needs the kingdoms?

Suddenly, a heap of flesh appeared on his carpet – rather, a heap of flesh fell onto his carpet with a loud 'thud' that may've alarmed the elves. Who in their right mind would …

"Crud, woman, get out of my bed chamber, you have no right to be in here!"

He picked out his wand from the inside of his cloak pocket and aimed it at her – he will attack her, he _really_ will.

"Oh, shut your mouth for once, Malfoy," he wanted to smack her; his name shouldn't be used by mudbloods, especially not her, "Anyway, I came here to make a peaceful truce with you; well, not truce, since we're not really disputing over anything – more of a mutual agreement, if you are willing to compromise."

His eyes scanned her. Her hair was neatly tucked into a bun, leaving a few of her brown locks dangling over her forehead and cheeks, she wore a gallant midnight lavender shaded gown, her cloak was no one in sight, her expression as serious as ever – by golly, can this woman even laugh? – and her wand was in her right hand, though, she wasn't in stance to attack him. Good gracias, it hasn't even been a week and she's already back? – And she was back on her own terms, how much worse could his day get?

"Listen, mudblood, it hasn't even been an entire day – no, not even six hours – since you last left, why in your damned mind do you think you were even welcome back here?" Draco snapped at her rhetorically.

"Well, if you've noticed, I'm not exactly happy about being almost-married to you, I doubt anyone would be."

She invited herself to take a seat on his cushion chair – gracias, she didn't livehere! He gave her a dirty look, "_No one _would be happy with you, mudblood; and for me, I'm miserable at the moment – I can no longer spend quality time with my fellow Slytherin-ettes."

She chortled, "You don't say; 'quality time' with your 'Slytherin-ettes'. You know what, I will not be held responsible for all your losses and the like. It's not my fault our parents agreed to a treaty, you know," Hermione retorted, "And would you please refrain from calling me a 'mudblood'? – It's downright disrespectful."

"Ha! You're a disrespect, Granger. I hope you realize my desires that have been lost will be avenged," Draco threatened with a sly look.

"Why, you wretched … Oh, I can't even say it!" Hermione stood up and paced around with agitation and frustration. Blast it, why did this man have to be such a fickle? – He didn't even deserve the title, "man", he's a boy, an immature, self proclaimed _boy_.

"What in the name of magic are you pacing around my bed chamber for? You aren't even allowed in here! Good grief, you should leave immediately, I think I'm catching onto the 'mudblood disease'."

Draco placed the back of his hand against his forehead, feigning a horrid death in silence.

"Oh, you are such a child! I don't know why in the world I try to reason with you!" Hermione fumed, apparently agitated.

"Don't reason with me, there's no point –"

"Oh, there is a straight point, Malfoy, don't you try to stray away from it. I refuse to be married to a pompous git such as yourself!"

Draco stood up and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, don't, I won't argue with you, Granger; just run along and tell your parents you want a soon-to-be-married divorce, I _really _would not mind at all."

He pointed his wand meekly at his myrtle green cloak and it floated to him, hitting Hermione on the head, causing a discrepancy in her hair, "You arse! It took my personal maid nearly an hour to braid my hair into a bun!"

Draco scoffed as he slipped into his cloak, "And I'm pompous? Please, spare me the tears as you un-weave your hair, woman."

"Where in the world do you think you're going? We haven't even agreed on the mutual agreement! I will say it again, I refuse to be married to a _pompous git_," Hermione stated rather firmly.

She pointed her wand at his chamber door, "Colloportus."

A click was heard, then another, and another, and another …

"Would you stop locking my door?!" Draco fumed, his wand tightly in his grasp.

"Well, would you stop unlocking your door?! I'm trying to make an agreement with you!"

Draco groaned and cast the last "Alohomora" he would ever cast in his life – curse this woman.

"Good gracias, alright! Fine! Give me this treaty, I'll agree to it, I don't care! As long as you _never_ enter my room _ever again_, I'll be at peace. And I mean it, _never again_, Granger, you've already polluted the air enough as it is."

Hermione smiled, "Well, first off, I don't want anything to do with you – sexually, that is. Secondly, I don't want to hear the term, 'mudblood', in your speech when I'm present _ever again_. Third, if you stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours. I won't bother you, you won't bother me, we'll only help each other out when one asks for it. Fourth –"

"Oh, put a goblin in your mouth, Granger; the terms are already clear, the only thing I needed to hear was the staying-out-of-each-other's-business part. Of course, you go off with your … Mugglemen, I'll live happily in quality time with my Slytherin-ettes, and we'll both live happily together on each other's nerves, agreed?" Draco pretended to shrug off a dust bunny from his shoulder in a feeble act to show he didn't care.

Reluctantly, Hermione held up her wand, and Draco gently tapped his against her own, keeping it there for a moment; why? – He didn't know either. Hermione stepped away from him, "Well, now that we're on good terms," she cleared her throat before continuing again.

"Careful, Granger, I told you, the 'mudblood disease' spreads quicker than it seems."

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she coughed once more, "I'm just glad we're on mutual grounds."

He waved his hand at her face, "I couldn't care less, but I'm planning on leaving now, so before I leave, you must leave, I don't want you in my room while I'm gone."

"Why, you … Fine," she stated firmly, "I swear, though, you'd better behave yourself, I don't want anything happening to either of our kingdoms; this marriage-alliance is _important_."

"Can you please just get off Slytherin grounds, Granger?" he questioned carelessly as he fumbled with the knot at the neck of his tie, apparently trying to loosen it, but in the end process, actually ended up tying it even tighter than it was. Blast it, he thought to himself, who in their right minds created the 'tie' anyway?

"You are such a child, Malfoy," she stepped up to him and took hold of his collar, adjusting the tie, "How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen? And you don't even know how to tie a tie? That is the biggest shame ever placed on a man, Malfoy. You're such an imbecile, you know?"

She sighed as her delicate fingers loosened the tie completely and retied it around his neck, just above his collar. Purposefully, she whipped his face with the hem of his own tie, saying afterwards, "It slipped," with a smile playing on her lips. Curse this woman, Draco thought to himself. Why was he wearing a tie in the first place anyway? – Look at the situation he's got himself into!

"And how old are you, oh wise Granger? – Twelve?"

She gave him a sly expression and pulled on his tie – hard, causing it to choke his neck, "Loosen it! Loosen it, Granger!"

She mumbled and murmured under her breath before continuing to put his tie underneath his collar. With a simple and gentle pull, it was done; with care, she tucked his collar around the tie, making sure it looked presentable – or she could've just left it where it was and made him look like a slob. Remembering what he had originally wanted – to _loosen_ the tie, she gently pulled it back just a tad, giving him that playboy look – she despised it, but she had to admit, he looked dashing.

It was during that moment that he'd noticed how tall she was, her eyes just at the tip of his chin; he could smell her wondrous lavender scent that he adored oh-so much – of course, too bad it was on a mudblood. He glanced downwards, getting a peek at her bosom before she slowly glared up at him, thus, he removed his eyes from the area and focused on the wall.

"I said I wanted it loose, Granger," he complained.

Oh, how she hated him to the core. Who was she to him? – A maid? A servant? Stupid man, how she'd kill to kill him. She released her hands from his person and stepped back, admiring the workmanship she had just performed – it looked nice, she patted herself on the back. She crossed her arms and stared at Draco, obviously waiting for something. He took notice of this and smirked, "What? Do you want payment for what you've done now?"

"Excuse you, I've enough money to care for myself; all I want is a word of thanks for helping you and your stupid tie, Malfoy."

"Me? Give thanks to you?" he spat, "Never in a lifetime, Granger, and I mean it, _never_. So, don't waste your time waiting; you offered to help me anyway."

He twirled his wand between his fingers; how she wished it'd fall and just _magically_ fly out the window, but Luna's words hung high, "Don't do anything you'd regret". She sighed; she wasn't going to hex his wand, unfortunately, as much as she wanted.

"Fine, whatever. I have a lecture to attend at the moment," she paused, as if she wanted him to say something in return, "I'll be back for that thank you, Malfoy."

And with that, she apparated from his bed chamber. Draco groaned, was this woman ever going to give up? He walked over to his full sized mirror and tugged on the tie just a wee-bit, "I said I wanted it _loose_, Granger."

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading :] Was it good? I had my doubts about this one T^T *sobs. Stay tuned & review :] I enjoy reading them, too :D Oh, & Happy New Year's *party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up :] Thank you for all who've read the previous chapters, I'm really happy; all of you just made my Winter Holiday a good one :] Read, enjoy, & review, my lovelies.

* * *

"Our son? What about _your _daughter?"

"Our daughter did nothing to your son."

"Nothing?!" Lucius scoffed, "Your daughter nearly drilled her wand into my son's throat! High treason!"

"_Your_ son injured my daughter!" Monica stated sternly.

"He also disarmed Hermione, not to mention, knocking her onto the floor," Wendell spoke.

The two families sat across from each other in the Slytherin Castle's main hall, arguing nonstop. Narcissa sat beside Lucius, rubbing her temples, surely, there had to be another way to dispute over this, she thought. The continuous arguing over the same concept irked her, how she just wanted to disapparate somewhere at that moment. She sighed and pounded her hand on the table.

"That's enough! All of you, even you, Lucius," Narcissa shouted harshly, "It's _obvious_ both Hermione and Draco harmed or threatened to harm on another, and it's also clear that they don't like one another," she bit her lip before continuing, "Can't we just break off their marriage-alliance? Isn't it much more simple and _peaceful _to just have a treaty of peace?" Narcissa reasoned.

"Well, after what Draco did to Hermione, there won't be an alliance; he harmed our daughter, the heir to the Gryffindor throne," Wendell stated, "If he shall harm her even once more, the treaty is off and we'll commence war once again; I will not have my daughter be harmed by her own fiancé."

_A war sounds more reasonable than having a mudblood and a pureblood marry_, Lucius thought to himself, smiling a bit.

"Don't you have any other daughters? A pureblood one? We both know your family has the longest history of being purebloods, so why not just hand over a niece or a cousin of Hermione's? Surely, there has to be someone else in the family, or it could be anyone from the kingdom who is of a god-daughter title? _Anyone_?" Narcissa questioned.

Monica looked over to Wendell, who just turned his head towards her at the time. She turned to him and questioned, "Do we, Wendell? I know all my relatives are already married to others within the kingdom, we can't break up their marriages, not to mention, my side of the family is very small compared to yours; isn't there someone on your side who's single?"

Wendell sighed, "Not anyone that's a female, most of my nieces are too, already married; my side of the family is mostly males anyway."

"Dear, dear," Monica mumbled repeatedly.

She pondered for a while, causing Narcissa and Lucius to mumble amongst themselves as well.

"Do you think we should've asked Draco about this?" Narcissa wondered, "I mean, he might've had some hidden feelings for – "

"Good gremlins!" Lucius shouted under his breath, "Never, Narcissa, never would our son love, or even like, a mud - … child such as Hermione."

"But, Lucius, what _if_ he does?"

"If he does, he is not my son."

"Lucius! He's _our_ son, our dear son. He may be stubborn, but he has a heart. I've seen the troubles he's gone through, and maybe he and Hermione could help each other out, dear. It's like a puzzle; Draco is stubborn and stuck up – though, he does have his good side as well – and Hermione is kind and gentle; perhaps they could learn from each other. Hermione would learn to be more assertive and the like."

"No, I could care less about that girl, all I want is an alliance between the two kingdoms already, all I want is to do something that'll make history, all I want is to become _known _throughout the lands unknown and known, and my making a treaty with a kingdom we've been at war for over a millennium, I've made history, Narcissa; don't give me the crap talk you just did. My son wouldn't give her the time of day."

Narcissa looked down across the table at the other couple, wondering if they'd come to a compromise as yet.

"What about," Monica started, "Luna?"

Wendell's head snapped up, "Lovegood? _Luna _Lovegood?"

"Yes, Hermione's personal maid. Well, she's not really a 'maid', more of a best friend to Hermione who just so happens to enjoy doing chores, though I tell her not to."

"Luna Lovegood," Wendell pondered, "Is she a pureblood?"

"I believe so," Monica stated, "One hundred percent pureblood."

Wendell pondered for another long moment.

"Wendell, dear, I'm still hesitant on offering them Hermione's best friend; won't she feel betrayed that we took Luna from her? Or even worse, she'd think we think she's not mature enough to handle this situation?"

"Dearest Monica, it can't be helped," he placed his hand on hers and turned towards the Slytherin couple.

"Have you thought of someone?" Narcissa questioned.

"Well, yes, we have, but it might cause some problems. You see, Luna Lovegood - "

"Lovegood? Luna Lovegood, as in, Timothy Lovegood's daughter? Isn't he the editor of the _Quibbler_, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, he is," Lucius looked at Wendell, "Is she who you're offering to mend this marriage-alliance?"

"We're hoping to do so. Thing is, well, there are two points. She's Ravenclaw-born, and so is her father; they moved here to Gryffindor by Hermione's consent. The second, she's also Hermione's dearest friend; handing Luna over to Draco may cause some negative emotions," Monica explained, her hand still in Wendell's.

Narcissa felt a bit happier inside, this was perfect, Luna Lovegood.

"Do you by any chance have a photo of her? I haven't seen her nor her father in ages, at least, not after her mother passed away," Narcissa asked hopefully.

"Oh, I believe I do," Monica pulled out her wand, "Accio."

A photo appeared in her hands. It was originally in black and white, being taken in the Muggle-world, but Monica had converted it to color, adding vibrancy. It was a photo of Hermione and Luna, not too long ago, perhaps about a month prior to today. Luna and Hermione stood side by side, their arms around one another, smiling brightly. Hermione wore a dazzling, yet simple, lilac sundress, stopping just at her knees, her perfectly slender legs perched atop her slippers. Her chocolate brown eyes matched perfectly with her slight tanned skin. Her hair was pulled up into bun, some strands of her dropped to her shoulders, while the rest was twisted into a bun on the back of her head. She also had on a white sunhat with a light purple ribbon tied atop, which, Monica recalled, had always blown into her eyes when the photo was taken. Luna was absolutely stunning, her pale white skin and her snow blond hair dropped past her shoulders and stopped at her mid-back. She wore a white sundress, similar to Hermione's, with a sparkling grey ribbon tied at her waist, matching her transparent grey eyes; she, too, wore slippers, just as Hermione did that day. They both looked happy, grinning with delight.

Monica handed the photo to Narcissa gently as she took it in her hands. Oh, she was gorgeous, they were both gorgeous. She fingered Luna's sharp face; she looked so much like her own son, Draco – they could probably pass as siblings! She smiled at the thought, it could've happened, she supposed with a smile. She also fingered Hermione's body, she had such a wonderful body, her legs were slim, her hips wide, and her face was just too adorable – the freckles on the bridge of her nose were just darling, "She's lovely, they're both lovely."

"Thank you," Monica replied.

"So," Lucius stated, clearing his throat, "Do we have a compromise? We break off Hermione and Draco's marriage and replace her with Luna instead?"

Wendell and Monica both nodded, "We'll inform Luna and Hermione, but if either of them resists - "

"No worries, dearest Monica, I'm sure Draco would agree; Luna Lovegood has all the qualities."

Monica nodded reluctantly.

"May I borrow the photo – just to show Draco?"

"Oh, of course."

* * *

"Pardon? Luna? _My _best friend, Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

"Me? Why me?"

Luna and Hermione sat side by side on Hermione's bed, a bit shaken up from the news.

"The Slytherin king and queen have discussed this with us earlier this morning. It's just that," Monica looked at Hermione, "you and Draco simply cannot get along without killing one another, so," she turned her head to Luna, "we thought it'd be a better compromise to replace Hermione with you, Luna, dear. It's just that, Luna is a pureblood and her father is a close friend of Queen Narcissa."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Because I'm _not_ a _pureblood_? Is that what's this all about? Draco Malfoy won't accept me because I'm a _mudblood_? That shallow imbecile!"

Monica placed her hands on Hermione's knee, "Hermione, dear, we love you, both mom, dad, and Luna. We're just trying to make a compromise, if Luna refuses to accept the proposal, then we've no choice but to remain as we are. Hermione, dear, if Luna refuse, you _must_, absolutely _must_, compromise with Draco. It's the only way to keep the two kingdoms out of war for good," Monica shifted towards Luna and stroked her hair, "Now, Luna, would you be willing to accept?"

"I'm sorry Queen Monica, but I simply cannot because of the mere fact that I want to remain true to my father; he may not see me everyday or even every week, but the only man I want to be seen with in the future is my father, please understand."

Monica shut her eyes and reopened them, smiling, "I understand, Luna, dear."

* * *

Draco held up the photo of Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, staring intently at it.

"Would you like to replace Hermione with Luna, Draco?"

He sat up, nearly on the verge of breaking out into hysterical laughter, "Mother, Luna Lovegood is a pureblood, she's attractive, her father is a family friend, and she's probably more tame than that mudblood, Granger."

He continued to look at the photo, his eyes tracing over Hermione's face – since when did she have that group of freckles on the bridge of her nose? As much as it killed him to admit, they were both fairly pretty.

"Answer the question, son, Hermione or Luna?" Lucius questioned impatiently.

Draco stared at the photo once more.

_The mudblood has wondrously nice legs and her face isn't all that horrible either – at least, when she's smiling. Even so, she's a mudblood, but she's also princess, so she does probably hold more wealth than Luna. But Luna, she's also fairly pretty, going out onto the streets with her on my arm would probably cause a scene – a good scene. We'd look very good together. Plus, her father is a close friend of my mother's, so the marriage won't be an issue, I suppose, but I could also say that about Granger, her family' s willing to give her to me as well, and Granger herself did also seem eager about the wedding. _

He debated with himself in his mind, and after a while, he was madly confused. They both had qualities he desired – Hermione had a wonderful figure, but Luna is a pureblood. With Luna, he could continue the pureblood line without tainting it. With Hermione, well, he'd probably get killed before he even entered the wedding chapel.

He threw the photo onto his desk, "Give me the blonde, then."

Finally, Lucius thought, right before he apparated out of the bed chamber. Narcissa still looked at Draco, "Are you sure, Draco? You do realize if Luna refuses, you'd have to stick with Hermione, yes?"

Draco chortled, "Mother, who in their right minds would refuse me?"

She sighed, but smiled slightly as well, "Alright, then. Good night, Draco."

"As to you, mother."

Narcissa turned and walked out his bed chamber, obviously wanting some time to think as she walked through the hallways. Draco turned and saw his mother hadn't taken the photo with her. He took hold of it and walked to the entrance of his chamber, looking out the door, he saw his mother no where in sight, she probably gave up on thinking and apparated to her room, he thought to himself. He shut the door and looked at the photo one last time. He had to admit, the mudblood was quite the pretty one.

* * *

Ooh, I had a few tricks up my sleeve, yes? Kekeke ;] What'll happen next? Dear, oh, dear :P You'll just have to stayed tuned to find out :] By the way, this may be the last chapter I will be writing for this week; the next chapter may come up on the weekend due to the fact that I'm starting school again tomorrow and the load of homework will be massive, but I promise, if I have the smallest speck of leisure time, I will be sure to update :D


	8. Chapter 8

Fabulous, a chapter has finally been uploaded after a week of being offline; whew. Honestly, I'm not too happy about this chapter, I just didn't _feel _it, y'know? Anyway, this chapter is more about Draco Malfoy finding more about himself and witnessing his options of marrying Hermione Granger; there's a tinge of Draco/Luna, but that only lasts for about a paragraph or so. I had a really fun time deciding the attire for this chapter. If you want to see the attires I've chosen, it'll be at the end, just because I don't want to give you guys a spoiler before reading this ;] Anyway, thanks for being so patient, you guys :] Read, enjoy & review.

* * *

Oh, for goodness sake; where in the world did I apparate to? Well, obviously the Gryffindor Palace, but gracias, this place was huge – the garden was much too large, it took too much space of the _real_ estate - the castle, of course. I slipped my wand into the inside pocket of my cloak. I looked up, and then gave a long stare at the area around me – a castle wall to my left, hundreds of bushels around that corner, the road into town to my left, and a small lynx scurrying to my right.

I walked past the little patch of a rock garden and turned the corner of the wall into the bushels of flowers. I saw her. Her white-blond hair tumbled down the spine of her back, matching so well with her white sundress. Her long and slender fingers touched the red rose ever so slightly; it was wondrous, the way that single rose contrasted against her white skin. She patted the dirt ground and stood up to get her watering can. As she turned around to return to the rose bushel, she stared straight into my eyes as if she was peering into my subconscious; I suddenly felt invaded for some reason – angry, perhaps? Her expression never changed and she tore her gaze from me, and continued to water the bushel, then walked away from me. I reached my hand towards her as if she could see it, she didn't. I wanted her to come back, for her to repose herself into that position next to the bushels.

I turned towards the ledge and saw a sunhat; was it hers? Had she forgotten it? – Who cares, it was the only excuse I had. I picked it up and ran towards her, just about a hair's length of grabbing her shoulder when she turned around, "Avis."

Her wand exuded an immeasurable amount of doves, pushing me back in the process. Gracias, what in the world?!

"I thought Queen Monica informed you that I refused the marriage proposal, Prince Malfoy."

She what? She _refused_? She _refused _a marriage-alliance from _me_? Is she serious? I looked up at her expression; it was rather difficult – her eyes seemed to stare into nothing, yet holding so much. Wait, that means I'm still engaged to – Oh, blast it! I got up from the stone ground and stood at a reasonable distance from her – three meters, perhaps. I felt my brows grazing together, scrutinizing the girl in front of me.

"I'm afraid my mother had not informed me of this, after all, it's still early morning," I spoke with disdain.

I still couldn't believe the fact that I was still engaged to the mudblood; such a thought angered me, and to make matters worse, Luna Lovegood refused to marry me – it's an absurdity, all of it.

"Yes, better late than never, I suppose," she replied, "Would you care for a cup of Gurdyroot Infusion while you're here?"

I stared at her; what was she talking about? Gurdyroot Infusion? Sounds more like poison; was she trying to kill me?

"I'd rather at least a glass of pumpkin juice, but if you have firewhiskey, I'd gladly accept it as well," I muttered.

She waved her hand towards me, signaling for me to follow her. Reluctantly, I strolled behind her, taking in the sights of the Gryffindor grounds – too many flowers.

"There's too much plant-life here," I stated.

It was more of a stated thought towards myself. I had wanted to add in her name at the end, but I didn't feel it necessary.

"We of the Gryffindor Kingdom adore the plant life, Prince Malfoy; I cannot get rid of the flowers simply because you think there's too much of abundance."

We walked up a slightly upwards hill and I saw a little terrace not too far from the garden behind us. It had a nice tea table for four; it looked as if it were already set up.

"Were you expecting company?"

"No, I always prepare more than enough in case anyone decided to drop by; it's usually the princess, but today she's out of castle grounds."

She sat down and waited for me to sit down with her. I dragged the chair across from her outwards and sat down while she poured what looked like pumpkin juice from the kettle into two glasses. I sat up and took hold of the glass – pumpkin juice, indeed – and took a small sip.

"The mu – princess is out of town?" I asked.

She stared at me; she must've noticed my almost-slip in words.

"No, she's in town, just out of the castle. I believe she went to her personal tailor for the wedding dress. Have you decided on an attire yet, Prince Malfoy?"

Wedding dress? – She went out to get a _wedding_ dress? Does she _want_to get married? How I dreaded this arrangement, how I just wanted to get out of this wretched life; life used to be fine before all this came into play. To make matters worse, my only source of escape from the mudblood is sitting across from me when she clearly refused the marriage – this world is ridiculous.

"No," I began firmly, "I haven't picked out an attire."

"You haven't, or you won't?" she asked.

"Either way I won't have it 'til I'm forced to have it."

"Prince Malfoy," she took a sip of pumpkin juice, "Do you not want to be married to Princess Hermione?"

I spat, "I don't even want to be engaged to her! I dislike her with a hard passion!"

She picked up a packet of sugar, poured it into her juice and stirred it gently, staring at me intently; it really did seem like she was staring through my subconscious – I didn't like it, she's reading me too much.

"Why?"

I snapped out of my train of thought, "What do you mean? I hate her with a passion."

"You put so much emphasis on those words, Prince Malfoy," she played the spoon atop of the plate, "but do you actually mean them?"

My brows furrowed together, how could she ask that question – the answer was obvious! I hated her. Period. That was all. I just hated her.

"Of course," I looked out towards the garden, trying to avoid her gaze, "She's stubborn, rude, cruel, and not even pretty; completely not my type," I choked on my words, taking a sip of pumpkin juice to relieve it.

"Why do you hate her?"

"Why do you refuse to marry me?" I retorted; it was a mistake, I hadn't meant for it to slip out – I regretted it.

She gave me a crooked smile and looked up into the horizon, "I'm staying true to my father; I'll be the only woman by his side and he'll be my other man at my side," she paused for a brief moment, "Ever since my mother died, we made a promise that there'd be no one better than her and no one would ever take her place. I'm staying true to my promise and keeping my memory of my mother alive for my father."

I flinched, staying true to her father. I thought of my father, Lucius Malfoy. It was then I realized we were more similar than I had thought, but we had our differences. She didn't want to go against her father because she wants to; I, on the other hand, won't defy my father because I'm, dare I say it aloud, frightened to be punished by the consequences. Am I a coward? – No, of course not, I'm being rational; I mean, anyone would live rather than die, right? It's completely logical.

"Why do you hate her, Prince Malfoy, but you don't have a problem with myself? Is it the blood lineage?"

The glass dropped from my fingers and spilled onto the grass, soaking into the soil. My eyes flicked towards it, but my gaze still continued on her white skin.

"It's alright; it's good for the vegetation," she stated.

I bent over and picked up the glass, placing it back upon the table, next to the tea kettle. Why was it filled with pumpkin juice when it was a tea kettle, anyway?

"Prince Malfoy?"

"What," it was more of a rude statement rather than a replying question.

"Do you hate her because of the blood lineage, I asked," she questioned once again.

My fists clenched, "Yes, it is; I hate her because of her blood. She's impure, Luna; she's not like us – we're purebloods, which is why we are compatible to be engaged compared to the mudblood. How can you stand to be with her? She's a Muggle-born, she probably just got lucky with the magic incident! Why do you bother with her? Just because she is the heir to the Gryffindor throne? She's not pureblood, but her parents are; you'd think the king and queen would have more sense than to adopt such a child!"

Her expression remained un-phased – it was disturbing me greatly now.

"Why do you hate her because of her blood lineage? Do you truly hate it because it's bad? Or is it what your father believes in, Prince Malfoy?"

I flinched, my father? So what if my father also thought mudbloods were horrid? It's probably just a mere coincidence we share the same hatred towards a common species, no?

"You're being quite persistent, Luna; do you think I actually like the mudblood?"

"I don't think you hate her or like her – yet. If you hated her, you would kill her, but you didn't. If you liked her, you'd treat her with respect, but you've yet to do such. You probably tolerate her at the very least."

"I would kill her."

"But you didn't, Prince Malfoy."

"My mother was apparated in when I was about to kill her," I stated, not remembering if really had wanted to kill her, but it was the only response I had for this woman.

"If your mother didn't apparate, would you've killed her?"

"The murder would cause my kingdom's reputation to decrease, and I'd be jailed."

"What if you and the princess were normal Muggles, would you have killed her?"

Drat, I hate all of her questions! I'm starting to hate her as well! What was it about this woman that wanted to question me constantly? Can't she just accept the fact and move on with her plant-watering life? Jeez.

"Yes," I swallowed, "I would."

She continued to stare through me before taking the final sip of her pumpkin juice and pouring herself another glass.

"You should break off the marriage, Prince Draco; if you cannot provide what Princess Hermione wants, you shouldn't marry her because your father said so. You're old enough to decide on your own," she gave me an intense stare before taking a breath, "If you won't love her, don't marry her."

I was immobilized. She had a point – a very sharp and good point. Would I be able to defy my father though? Would I be able to suffer the consequences? I thought deeply for the first time since I sat down on this terrace. The wind swept my across my face and tousled my hair.

"I'd rather marry her than die, I'll tolerate her, but I won't love her," I muttered under my breath.

It was the only response I had; I truly did want to marry her than to die because I defied my father – I value my life too much. I may seem shallow, but I'd rather live than die at this age. Would I love her? Would I grow to love her? Honestly, until I'm proven wrong, I will refuse to love her. My morals will remain strong, even if they are just my father's morals, I will remain true to them because it's what I believe in as well.

"Luna! Oh, Luna, where ever are you? I've picked out the nicest dress from the boutique, it's simply dazzling!"

I heard her voice from the courtyard in the front of the castle grounds. I looked over towards Luna, and she smiled slightly, "You should leave, she doesn't know you're here."

I nodded and took out my wand, just about to apparate, but before I did, I saw her come around the corner of the garden, just passing the foot of the hill, staring at me with slight surprise and shock. Her lips were agape, her eyes widened. Her hair was wavy, tied up half way and let gently down, gliding past her shoulders and ending at her waist. A sterling silver tiara with an amethyst embroidered on the center rested on her head, clipped into her hair, I suppose. Strands of hair fell from the sides of her head and tumbled down her sides of her cheeks, resting on her shoulders. Her chocolate brown hair matched her eye so well, and it looked even more wondrous when the sunlight hit it just right, giving it an alluring feel. She wore an off-the-shoulder ivory ball gown that would have swept the ground if it weren't for the assistance of her two friends tailing behind her with their wands at the hems of her dress, obviously using magic to keep the dress from dirtying. It was a simple white ball gown, and yet, it looked stunning; the way her figure just curved with the dress splendidly – it was magnificent. Below, on her feet, she wore white shoes with a small heel and a ivory-white bow at the toe; simple and classy.

Honestly, she looked, dare I say it, quite dazzling, fit for a bride. In a word, I was immobilized; my wand froze in my hand, my eyes on her as she gazed into mine. She stopped a few feet from where Luna and I sat with a questioning expression on her face – it was actually quite priceless, I nearly laughed, but I couldn't. She stared at me, then at Luna, looking very suspicious of the two of us – as if Luna and I did anything but talk, ha! Luckily, I came back to my senses and looked away from her, my cheek facing her, "The groom isn't supposed to look at the bride's attire before the wedding," I spoke before I apparated home.

* * *

Okay, as I promised, here are the links to Hermione's wondrous dress :]

**The hair: **w w w . brides . com/beauty/hairstyles/gallery/editorspick/detail/169404?f=582%3a2027&f=585%3a3135&f=588%3a589&offset=3#_chip=0 **Delete the spaces between the W's, the Bride, and the [dot] com.**

**The dress:** w w w . brides . com/fashion/dresses/gallery/wedding_dresses/vendor/detail/168299?f=106%3a111&offset=22#_chip=0 **Delete the spaces between the W's, the Bride, and the [dot] com.**

**The shoes: **w w w . onewed . com/bridal-shoes/bridal_shoes_93. html **Delete the spaces between the W's, the Onewed, the [dot] com, and the [dot] html.**

If you want, you could also post what you want as your choice for Hermione's wedding attire; regardless, I won't change what I have in this story, but it's fun to see what you guys think :]

Make sure you delete all the spaces in the web address. If they don't work, check the bold print again; I know it works, and if it doesn't, I'll send you a link by E-Mail if you really want to see it :] Now, before you give me your feedback, remember, I wanted to make this as realistic and true to the time period as possible. After all, I also had to make all these things match up with one another, which was a really big workout, ha ha :] Nonetheless, I had loads of fun :D

Also, I've realized this story is going to be quite long, so if you don't want to bother with longevity, delete this from your alerts, but if you will read it, regardless of its size, I love you :D ! It's just that it'll take a long time to develop Hermione and Draco's relationship with one another; I mean, who wants a story that has Draco and Hermione love each other from the start? - There has to be some kind of action that provokes it. So again, it's going to be longer than I had expected.

Gimme some feedback on the attires and this chapter, okay? Thanks! Stay tuned for the next chapter :D Thanks again for reading! :]


	9. Chapter 9

My most sincerest apologies, everybody, I know I haven't updated in nearly 10 days - I've just had so much school work. On the bright side, I think this chapter came out pretty darned good :]

* * *

"Calm down, let's think about this rationally!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Do you even realize what I'm going through right now? She's getting _married_; I don't _want_ her to get _married_ with that Slytherin Prince," he spat, "I want her to marry _me_; when we met lips during that annual ball, I just," he stopped for a moment, remembering the moment, "I just knew she loved me like I loved her, Harry, which is the reason I will not allow her to get married to someone whom she doesn't even have mutual feelings for!"

I sat down on the comforter as I watched Ronald pace back and forth in front of me, his arms crossed; back and forth he went – furiously. I always knew Ronald was a fickle, a bit stubborn, and quite assertive, but this was jut too much for me to handle. How exactly was Ronald supposed to stop a marriage that could change life as we know it? For all he knows, this is history; Princess Hermione and Prince Draco are the tokens to the four kingdoms' peace. Perhaps I'm looking at this too much from a bird's eye view; I know Ronald loves Hermione dearly, but in reality, does she love him back? Was it a mere spur of the moment kind of action? – It could've been anything, and only Hermione knows the truest answer. Of course, I could go and question her, but that would be quite rude, yes? Even though the three of us had been dear friends in the past up 'til now, it's still a bit of an awkward question. Does she, perhaps, just maybe, love Draco? – Well, not love, I should never say love, but does she – can she – tolerate him? Can she actually be willing to love him? They are getting married after all; there should be some emotions of love. Then again, it's an arranged marriage, but who's to say those two can't love each other? No one knows the future in it's accuracy, I mean, look at Ginny and I – personally, I never really liked Ginny 'til a while ago when I saw her in the stands during a Quidditch match; I don't know, I just felt an attraction to her – right before I nearly fell off my broom stick – luckily, I didn't fall; it would've been a bloody mess, alright.

"Harry? Harry? Good grief, Harry! Snap out of it!"

"Ronald, I think _you_ should snap out of it," I retorted.

Yes, he was – and is and forever will be – my dearest friend, but jeez, he was getting on my wand too much. Despite my desperate attempts to calm him down, he was simply uncooperative, sadly. Good goblins, I should just knock him out – No, Harry, don't. I sighed; I always did have a good conscience, despite my ravaging mind.

"But, Harry!" Ronald whined, "She doesn't love him! Isn't that what marriage is about?! – Love?!"

Ronald was still pacing back and forth across my carpet; let's hope the friction won't cause a fire – that is the last thing I need now. He stopped temporarily to look at me, and I couldn't help but feel pity for him. Dearest Ronald, he does not deserve this type of agony. He's always so chipper and full of jokes – it's just not fair, but I suppose, it is fate, perhaps.

"It's for the best," I murmured, "There will be peace in the kingdoms at last, Ronald; it's history in the making. The kingdoms need Princess Hermione and Prince Draco's engagement to be successful."

"No! They don't _need_ Hermione; _I_ need Hermione. The king and queen can just find another bride for that Slytherin! I don't care; I," he paused and fell onto my bed, "just want her to be _mine_, Harry," he whimpered miserably, "You don't understand how long I've loved her from afar and how much misery this engagement has cost me emotionally, Harry –"

**Slap.** The sound echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, but the pain inflicted hurt much more.

"Don't be so selfish!" I shouted, "This isn't your decision to make, Ronald! If Hermione really loved you, she would cancel the engagement!" I paused, and saw the pain I caused him, "I'm sorry, it's just that … I'm sure she loves you, Ronald, I'm positive, but I'm also positive she's doing this for her kingdom – she has priorities as the princess. Please, understand, Ronald," I soothed, "I know you love her, but sometimes, it's not enough."

* * *

The walls were coated with a placid color – cream white. There were no windows, no doors, nothing – just walls and a black curtain hanging from the ceiling at the middle of the room. I could hear a voice humming from behind it – it was faint, but I could feel the melody sounding its way below my feet and enticing my senses; it was the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. Without a second thought, I began walking towards the curtain and humming the song. Whomever could this be? Oh, how I could just reach out and open the curtains, just to see this mysterious individual.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," the voice whispered ever so softly.

I stopped, my arm outstretched towards the curtain. It was a man, I just know it, a woman's voice would not be that deep. Ronald Weasley? Oh, please let it be so! I've so desperately wanted to see you, Ronald.

"Ronald? Dearest Ronald, is that you?" my voice spoke, barely audible, but I knew he heard me.

He continued to hum. Why won't he answer me? Should I open the curtains? Would I be disturbing him? What am I to do? I stepped forward and I heard his foot step onto the ground; I immediately froze once again. I was so close, just a foot away from the curtains; why is this so difficult?

"Don't move, stay where you are, Hermione," the voice spoke.

It was tempting, how I just wanted to lunge for him – whoever it was, his voice was alluring, much too alluring.

"I want to see you," I replied.

I heard him shift, the heel of his shoe moving across the floor.

"My love, do you love me?"

What? What a silly thing to ask – I don't even know who's behind this curtain. My heart thumped of a thousand beating drums; I melted at his voice, his presence. I was intoxicated by his simple being; I didn't know who it was, but I knew, somewhere in my heart, I loved him. Oh, how cliché I must sound – honestly! He stepped toward, his hands resting on the curtains, palms forward, "Do you, my love?"

I approached him and placed my own palms on the curtains, resting them on his own. I could feel his fingers – long and stern, but yet so gentle as they touched my own. He was taller than I was, just by half a head or so. My heart fluttered as our hands touched, though separated by this black curtain. I stepped a tad bit forward; my forehead met his shoulder as I leaned against him. My arms rested on his chest, well built from what I could feel, as his arms slid down to my waist, holding me lovingly. If my heart could stop beating, I think it would've stopped; if time would be able to stop, it would've stopped at this moment. I inhaled his scent and my legs nearly melted. I felt his arms tighten around me as his cheek fell onto mine, his lips trailing the coven between my neck and ear. I felt the tip of his nose against mine and I could feel his stare on me – I wanted to see him.

"My dearest love, do you love me, Hermione Granger?" he whispered in my ear, resting his cheek against mine.

Did I love this man? This man who I can't even see?

"My love, I love you much more than anyone else can. My love for you is far too intense for anyone to attempt to break. My love for you can withstand any obstacle, and if you accept my proposal, I will promise to love you, and only you, forever 'til time's death. I love you, Hermione Granger, my love for all eternity," he spoke poetically.

I smiled, and I know he felt it through the fabric, "I love you," I paused, "Draco Malfoy."

I shut my eyes and let my arms twine around his neck, resting on his shoulders nicely; we fit.

"Another night, my love," his voice drifted off.

I opened my eyes; what? What did he mean? Where? –

My vanity, the door leading to the toilet, the moon shining from the windows, and the royal red coating on the walls faded into place slowly. What was happening? I looked in front of me; the black curtain was fading away and I could see him, my beloved. He trailed his slender pointer finger along my jaw line, gazing into my eyes gently and lovingly. I raised my hand to place atop his own.

"My love, 'til another night," his voice said one last time before everything turned black.

* * *

It's a cliff-hanger, oh, my goodness. I will leave everything up to your wild imaginations :] I already have part of Chapter 10 nearly completed, I just want to add some finishing touches. For all of you who are analytical readers, I would like to point out my use of symbolism - the black curtain; I will also leave this up to your own discussion. Muaha, what do you think just happened, hm? Hehehe, stay tuned and review. Thanks, again! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, great, another chapter. Enjoy this one, okay? This chapter actually turned out longer than I thought it would. I got a new laptop, so I had to reload everything and such. Sorry, it took 5 days to update, but y'know how it is. Anyway, have fun and review; I liked this chapter. Chapter 11 will be in Draco's point of view :]

* * *

Chapter 9 Re-cap:

My vanity, the door leading to the toilet, the moon shining from the windows, and the royal red coating on the walls faded into place slowly. What was happening? I looked in front of me; the black curtain was fading away and I could see him, my beloved. He trailed his slender pointer finger along my jaw line, gazing into my eyes gently and lovingly. I raised my hand to place atop his own.

"My love, 'til another night," his voice said one last time before everything turned black.

* * *

What happened? Draco? I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I was frightened, I felt a cold rush run down my spine, and I wrapped my arms around myself. My lips trembled and my eyes battered together, eye lashes clashing. I opened them once more, and I found myself in a bed chamber. What had just happened? I held my head as my heart fluttered and I recollected what I remembered. Draco Malfoy? I love Draco Malfoy? It's absurd, isn't it?

I turned around, nearly falling back in the process. This was not my own bed chamber. Atop of the bed, Draco Malfoy lay motionless, sound asleep. Draco's bed chamber? - How in the world did I end up in all the way on Slytherin grounds? Is this a practical joke? Is someone trying to boggle my mind - if anyone, it'd be this man in front of me, his devious little mind.

I approached the bed and stopped at the bed side, staring cautiously at his face. His blond locks lay on his forehead, the tips touching his eye lids, his breathing was steady, his chest rising in a rhythmic pattern - up, hold, down, hold - and his eyes moved beneath his eye lids, was he having a dream? I wondered if it was pleasant, of course, it had to be, he looked rather peaceful, quite vulnerable and harmless, too, maybe even adorable, but I shouldn't get that far, should I? Though, we are technically engaged - oh, but it still feels so awkward to even think about such ideas, even that dream was simply mind boggling. Am I supposed to have these kind of thoughts about a man who I didn't even love - not to mention, I couldn't even tolerate him without attempting to decapitate his head - was it normal? Oh, Hermione, snap out of it, you're just kidding yourself - of course, it was just a dream, what sort of significance could it possibly have?

"Oi, mudblood," he spoke so suddenly with an intense voice, yet so soft.

I stared down, had he awoken? Had I awoken him? A closer inspection revealed that he was simply sleep-talking, thank goodness; if he were to find out I were in his bed chamber, I wouldn't hear the end of it from him. I memorized the way he spoke - clear and crisp. Was he dreaming about me, or perhaps another mudblood? - I doubted it, Draco Malfoy doesn't date mudbloods. Oddly, I grew unsteady at the thought - Draco Malfoy does not date mudbloods. I suddenly grew an intense desire to apparate back to Gryffindor. I took hold of my wand, and took one last look at my fiance, Draco Malfoy.

"Sweet dreams, Malfoy," I mumbled before I apparated.

The thought of Draco having sweet dreams with a mudblood in them baffled me; he probably dreamt of banning all of them from the kingdom or killing them, something of the extreme that went towards his beliefs. That's right, Draco disliked mudbloods. I cringed and lost my concentration. It happened all too quickly. I felt my body shift and suddenly, I fell against something hard. My wand fell from my grasp and slid across the floor. It was cold, my cheek touched the ground, my feeble hands tried to lift myself up without any luck. My thighs felt numb and the chill of the floor was spreading throughout my body, how cold it was frightened me.

"Good grief, what in the - what are you doing in my bed chamber?" I heard the voice.

Oh, dear, please, anyone but him. Once again, I tried to lift myself up, but only managed to roll over onto my back, the coldness of the ground seeped through my robe and into my skin. I heard his feet slide onto the ground, he'd gotten up and was now towering over me, staring at me with intense eyes - surprising, hadn't he just woken up?

"I asked you a question, mudblood; why are you rolling over my floors for, you filth."

I shivered, maybe it was from the chill of the ground; my instincts said otherwise. His words had stung. Sure, they had hurt before, but maybe because this time, I was vulnerable; such a cruel word. We're the same people, are we not? - We just so happened to come from a lower ranked blood lineage, isn't that right? For the first time in a long while, I wished I was a pureblood.

"Are you just going to lay there, or am I going to have to call the guards?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, so full to the brim; no, I mustn't cry, not in front of him, especially Malfoy. I pulled my arms back and lifted myself slowly up towards my knees forward. When I got up, I hugged my knees and placed my forehead against my kneecaps, trying to wipe away the tears with the hem of my robe. I heard a clatter beside me and I took it peek at it - my wand; I took a glance through my peripheral vision boundaries and say Draco, his arm outsretched, having dropped the wand in front of me as if it were filth - it probably was in his perspective. Slowly, I grasped it and tried to apparate, but I couldn't get the flick correct and ended up failing after three consecutive tries - blast it. I wiped the remainents of my tears with my sleeve and took in a deep breath, taking a brave look at Malfoy.

"What are you looking at? Hurry up and apparate already!"

I looked away and mumbled, "Why are you so cold hearted, Malfoy?" I stuck my head back in towards my knees, "Why do you treat me as if I'm some piece of filth?" I shouted.

"What do you mean, 'why'? I'm supposed to - you're a mudblood, remember? Has that fall gotten to your head?" he smirked; I didn't see it, but I knew it, the statement practically yearned for a smirk - the Malfoy smirk.

"I'm just the same as you as you are to me. We're both the same creature, I just have parents who are muggles. What's so wrong about it? Just because I don't come from a wealthy wizarding family doesn't automatically mean I'm a load of ashes, y'know!" I picked up my head and spoke firmly.

"Then why in the world are you in my bed chamber; if you're going to complain about your social status, do it elsewhere, I'd like to get a decent night's sleep."

My mind drifted back towards yesterday; what was it again? I had just come back from the boutique, calling for Luna. I saw Draco and Luca together, and at first, I had no idea what was going on, but I felt oddly possessive. I had stopped at the foot of the hill just to see what I had in front of me; Luna and Draco - together - drinking pumpkin juice, having a fairly nice time together. I wondered why he couldn't have a nice time with me; just because Luna's 'pure' and I'm not. I felt the tears winding back up to my eyes once again and I tried to suppress them, all in all, I failed. I felt my shoulders beginning to tremble and suddenly, I seemed more aware of the cold floor, so cold it burnt my bottom; how I longed to be in front of my fire place now, how I longed to be near warmth. I tried once against to apparate, but my fingers trembled and it slipped out of my hands once again, rolling and stopping at my feet. I sighed in failure, this was by far the worse night I'd ever had.

I raised my head and leaned my chin against my arm. He wore a black robe, myrtle green pants, and black sleep-slippers; was his upper torso bare? - I blushed at the thought, this wasn't at all correct. My mind wandered, good grief, make it all stop. I brought my hands to my face and tried to hide myself; I really wanted to just disappear into darkness.

"Goodness, Granger, if you're going to sit there and mope all night," I heard his foot steps echo towards me and come to a stop, "just be quiet, like I said, I want a good night's sleep," I felt something fall over me, something quite heavy, but warm, "just be gone when morning comes," I heard him walk towards his bed, and I peeked up to see him, upper torso bare, "good night," he spoke as he got into bed, facing away from me.

I felt his robe lying atop of my shoulders, warm, as I pulled it around my body. It smelled wonderful, his scent. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and stood up; the robe fell to my ankles and the sleeves were much too long. I inhaled his scent, putting a sleeve against my face. I stayed like that for a while when I realized Draco was fully asleep; his breathing had become calmly steady. I bent over and picked up my wand, and walked over to his side of the bed - once again. I watched his chest rise and fall beneath the blanket.

Ever so slowly and gently, I brushed the back of my fingers against his temple, sliding them down to his chin; I realized then he had very sharp features. I removed my hand from his physical form, holding them against my chest; this wasn't correct, touching Malfoy, dreaming about Malfoy, thinking about Malfoy, hearing Malfoy - engaged to Malfoy. My heart felt as if it were treading through waters - quick beats. Was it wrong? Was it so wrong to be engulfed by Malfoy? I'm sure many women do it, right? I mean, what's so wrong about this attraction? Wasn't it normal for an engaged couple?

I suddenly felt aware of my drowsiness. I yawned, covering my mouth, careful to be quiet. My legs felt weak, so I leaned down onto the floor, leaning against Draco's bed side. Had I been so enticed by Draco that I'd forgotten how tired I was? Abruptly, as I shut my eyes, fragments of the dream clustered back towards me, my heart stopped. I yearned for his gentle touch and sweet words - I yearned for his acceptance of muggle-borns, his attention, his touch, and his love.

* * *

Great, how was this? Did you like it? Was it fluffy and such? - I sure hoped it was; I was on a fluff-frenzy this entire week thinking about this. Stay tuned for Chapter 11. By the way, I know this story is getting a bit lengthy, so again, for all of you who want a one-shot Dramione, it's obvious this isn't a one-shot, so don't waste your time here. Thanks for everyone who's stayed true to this and continued to read despite its longevity; I seriously appreciate it, and you guys are the best. Thanks, and review :]


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I apologize for this chapter; it's way too short. On the bright side, I think it has a powerful ending, but only if you think about it :] Read, enjoy & review!

* * *

Her soft finger skimmed the outline of the side of my face, from temple to chin; a touch so chilling, yet it left my skin in disarray - her gentle touch was intoxicating, and it left me pleading for more. How I so wanted to open my eyes and see whose touch it was; how I so wanted to reach out for her hand; how I so wanted her. The touch was simply enticing, like a spell - only better, it was reality, I just knew it was reality, it had to be. The way her finger trailed down from my temple to my chin left what felt like electricity bouncing off my skin. And all too soon, it was gone, replaced by a cool breeze - perhaps I had left the window open once again. I waited; did she leave?

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, taking time to adjust to the dark lighting, the only source of light was coming from the open window - figures, I didn't shut it, shocker. Had I dreamt it? The touch that left my skin tingling - still with a sensational feel. I raised my hand to the side of my face, it was warm - I liked it. I wonder who - wait; what in the world am I thinking? Am I really thinking about this? - It was a hallucination, wasn't it? It could not have been real; Draco Malfoy doesn't hallucinate ...

I argued with myself; I had just contradicted myself, oh, the confusion! I heaved a long, but near silent, sigh, placing the palm of my hand against my forehead, leaning forward. I felt my chest thumping with intensity - it felt, dare I say it, sensational, whatever it was. What am I saying? ... I mean, I don't ... I don't honestly think ... Draco Malfoy doesn't fall in love. Woah, love? - What _am_ I thinking? I rubbed my temples, my mind was having arguments with itself, jeez. Who said anything about love? - My stupid guilty conscience. No, this isn't love, it was the most farthest thing from love, a mere hallucination; but I don't hallucinate, but it wasn't real, but what if it was?

Drat; to hell with it all! I tossed my covers off my body and threw my legs over the bed, and stood up, only to trip in the process. What in the - Granger?! What is she still doing here? Hadn't I dismissed her hours ago? Why is she wearing my robe? How in the world ... Oh, dear heavens, I haven't gone insane, have I? - My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm seventeen - and a half - I'm the Slytherin Prince; alright, I'm sane; great, the only problem now was I was seeing things.

I stared at her, leaning against the side of my bed, clutching onto the hem of my robe. Her mahogany hair framed her face and fell down her backside, just a hair's length away from touching the floor. I could see the tip of her wand from under my bed - it probably rolled under there somehow. I could see she was wearing a night gown - not a very bright idea, especially on Slytherin grounds, it was rather chilly in the nights. Her right hand lied atop of her thigh and I could see her feet poking out from under the robe - so, she was tall after all, I smirked. Her left hand remained on my mattress - I felt my heart flutter - her? She was the one skimming her finger along my face? _Her_?

The moon shined through the window - I really did have to close it and pull the curtain over it. I walked over across the room, my hands on the curtains. Looking outside, I saw the moonlight trailing over the river that ran by the castle, it was sparkling. The trees swayed ever so slightly from the near-winter breeze. It reminded me of the Gryffindor Palace Garden. My thoughts trailed back to that day, my hand still clinging onto the curtains. Gorgeous, beautiful, I was speechless; who knew _Hermione Granger _could pull off being all those? Then again, I didn't know her, I don't know her, and I don't think I will ever _know_ her. Just the thought of her in that white-ivory gown gave me flutters. I was lost in my own little world. I wanted to feel her silky hair; the way it curled at the tips made it all the more beautiful. I wanted to embrace her, to feel her body against mine; I grasped the curtains tighter. I wanted to run my hands down her gown, feeling every curve of her body, to memorize her body so well I knew it by heart. I yearned to kiss her lips and feel her reciprocating. I want to look into her chocolate brown eyes and see my reflection in them, I want her eyes on me - and only me. Drat, this woman is ... This woman, this lady, this female, this girl, this princess, this heiress, this lass, my _fiancee_.

Out of shock, I opened my eyes and stared out into the horizon; my fiancee. I yearned for _her_.

I felt my knuckles clench and cramp; a shocked expression still upon my face. I gave her no reason to _like_ me, but yet, I _wanted_ her; I'm such a hypocrite. I looked down at my hands clenching the curtains. I pulled them together and let go slowly, the silk gliding off my hands and returning to cover the window. I sighed, just a curtain.

* * *

What did you think? I wasn't too proud of it, but I liked the last sentence, my total favorite; what about you? :] Okay, I promise, the next chapter will have a major Dramione moment ;] No, they're not getting married - not in Chapter 12 :] Let the fluff begin! Thanks for reviewing & stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

*Sigh. I'm not all too proud about this chapter; I think I'm losing my touch with the characters in this story. *Sobs.  
Note: The term, crispies, is something I say all the time and I thought it'd be appropriate since I didn't know the "real" word. Okay, let me explain; y'know, when you wake up in the mornings and you rub your eyes? - Then, you feel that "crispie" in the corner of your eye? Yeah? - Well, that's what I mean. Enjoy.

* * *

I felt the warmth of the sun's rays on my face and I opened my eyes to the bright light - good morning, sun. I covered my mouth and tried to suppress a yawn with no luck; it was refreshing. I stretched my arms over my head and my legs towards the edge of the bed. I sighed contently and brushed my hand against my eye, getting rid of any morning crispies.

It was then I realized I was wearing something I didn't know I owned - or remember putting on. It was a myrtle green robe; flocks of memories came hoarding at me - Draco. I sat up and thought to myself. He hadn't kicked me out? Or apparated me away from him? Where was he, anyway? I had slept in his bed last night. It was then I realized the sound of running water coming from behind the door to my left - the bathroom? The sound hadn't lasted long, not even more than three minutes. Draco stepped out of the bathroom, a robe around his body. His hair was dripping wet, I suppose he didn't bother drying it by hand because with a flick of his wand, it was dried, and his platinum locks fell onto his forehead. I could see his eyes probing into mine, and then, he did the oddest thing.

He titled his head ever so slightly.

And smiled - ever so slightly, of course.

"Good morning," he greeted as if it were the first time we were meeting.

I sputtered for a response, "G-Good morning."

I crossed my legs under the blanket and dug my hands against the mattress in between my legs. I was nervous. Is he angry that he had to go out of his way for me last night? Did he want me to leave so he could change? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart fluttered quicker than it should be fluttering. I heard him shift and walk over to the front of his bed, standing in front of me and towering over the trunk that sat at the bed's foot. He sat on the trunk and kept his gaze on me, eyeing me; I shivered.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Something in his voice was different - his tone was ... it was kind; mockingly kind.

"Yes, it was," I stopped and bit my lip before continuing, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you had a rough night; y'know, me taking your bed and all."

He smirked, "You didn't take my bed, I practically had to give it to you."

I was flushed, "I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

I felt the bed dip and he was suddenly sitting not further than three feet away from my crossed legs. The way the sunlight basked in his presence - yes, _he_ didn't bask in the sunlight, the sunlight basked in _him_. The sunlight made his expression much softer and his white-blond locks glinted. I adored his cloud-gray eyes, I could feel them dancing as they bore into mine.

"I could've just left you on the cold floor, y'know."

Suddenly, I understand what he was getting at, "Oh, thank you - very much, actually. I do hope you slept well, Draco."

The mention of his name made us both feel awkward, I saw him tense, but he remained in composure.

"I've had better," he stopped and looked away before continuing, "Sorry, I was going to say your first name, but your last name just has more of a ring to it, Granger," he smirked - the Malfoy smirk.

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, though, my expression gave it away, "You seem a bit more civil than usual, _Malfoy_."

He turned to me, "Ha! Me? I'm being more civil? Why, Granger, I think I'm being quite casual; you're the one being civil, I'm sure you would've gouged out my eyes right about now!"

"Are you kidding? Me? It's you who has changed in attitude! You left me on the cold floor for who-knows-how long!"

"Hey," he accused, "you're were in this bed, alright? I didn't leave you on any cold floors; like I said, I _gave_ you the bed, Granger."

"Yes, about that again, I'm sorry I intruded. I just - well, this may sound horridly ridiculous, but I had a dream and I just ended up here. I tried to apparate, but I -" I stopped midway as my memories of last night continued to pop up at me in my mind.

I could feel Draco's discomfort as well because he shifted and turned away from me once again. Honestly, at that moment, I wanted to take his hand - I wanted to live my dream.

He cleared his throat and shot a glance at me from the corner of his eye, "I'm done occupying the bathroom, so if you want to prepare yourself ..." his voice trailed, as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

I took that as my cue to leave the room, rather quickly, I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. The dizzying feeling of an early morning get-up overcame me and I felt myself falling sideways. Instinctively, I reached out my right hand and landed it on the side, preventing me from falling any further, but the other half of my body was unstable, I nearly slipped, but I re-grounded myself. I looked in front of me, just half a foot away from me. I could smell his scent - whether it was from him or the robe I was wearing. His cloud-grey eyes bore into mine and I was in a trance. His lips were ever so slightly agape. He was propped on his elbows, his neck craning towards me. I felt my legs give way and I landed my left hand on the other side of his body. His arm wrapped around my waist in hopes of stabilizing me, but it came down with such a force, I fell forward. He was there, in front of me, on his back, his hands pressed gently against my stomach. His hair fell evenly to the sides of his face and I felt his hands trail around to my back. I felt I had invaded his personal space, I felt the urge to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, barely over a whisper.

My hair fell over my shoulder and landed on either sides of his face. One of his hands trailed from my back to grasp a handful of my hair gently, and he pressed it gently against his nose, sniffing the scent, "Lavender."

I nodded and he smirked, "I like lavender."

He let go of my hair and his hand trailed the outlines of my face, from forehead to chin and back, he ended his little adventure at the bottom of my bottom lip - I felt my breath hitch. He bought his other arm onto the bed and lifted himself halfway on his elbow, his other hand still at my face, finger against my lips, feeling every breath as it passed through my lips. I felt myself pull back as he hoisted himself up towards me. His hair fell back into place and I could feel another strong urge to just stroke it.

"Dra-Draco? ..." I mumbled.

He smirked and trailed his finger away from my lips and onto my collar bone, his touch was intoxicating. He lifted himself towards my ear, "Revenge; for teasing me last night in my half-slumber."

I gasped, he knew? - He _felt _it? Why ... Why, that conniving little - ! Then, I felt it; his breath against my ear lobe and he bit it just gently. He skimmed his lips against my neck and up to my jaw line and stopped at the corner of my lips. I yearned for this last night, but the feeling I got today was much more of a sensation that I wanted to feel - it was heavenly. It was slow, gentle, and most of all, _teasing_. He captured my bottom lip and it all went uphill - yes, uphill, not downhill - from there. My arms felt as if they melted and I fell over to my side with Draco following, his lips never leaving mine. He wasn't fierce, no, he was rather gentle - it wasn't what I was expecting, but it made the pleasure peak. Automatically, I wound my arms around his neck, my hands reaching back to caress his hair - I knew he enjoyed it; I felt him relax against my touch, even such a small action like that made my heart flutter - it made me feel as if he _wanted_ to do this.

All too soon, it was over. He gently pulled away and stared into my eyes as if he'd never seen me before. I felt my breath - hot and warm, I could still taste his breath - I could still taste _him_. He slowly rose from his position - away from me. He cleared his throat as he stood up, reaching for his wand on the table beside the bed, "The bathroom is clear if you want to use it," he repeated under his breath before he apparated.

I remained on the bed - dazed. Slowly, I rose to my senses and made my way to the bathroom. The bathroom, I thought, a conversation about a silly bathroom that started all this. I sighed and looked into the mirror, my face still red as a tomato. Draco ... Draco had been more upbeat today, hadn't he? I'm glad he shared that side of him with me today.

I walked downstairs to the Slytherin main hall. There, the royal Slytherin family had gathered, waiting for me to take my seat. I smelled the delicious scent of a morning breakfast meal. I smiled, "Revenge was sweeter."

* * *

*Groans. I swear, I will write an even better chapter after this; darn it, I will. I'm practically burning with anger that I feel so detached from this, grr. By all means, thank you for reading. I promise to do my best next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Fabulous! I've re-entered my domain of writing this fan-fiction. Inspiration has sparked :] My apologies that it took **this** long, really. Anyway, enjoy this one!

* * *

I occasionally stole glances while she was poking at her breakfast. The table was very quiet, even the house elves were unnoticed - knowing my father, he would've banished one already. I saw the way my mother smiled just sightly as she walked into the room, and my father, who gave no special expression - apparently, the omelet was far more interesting than the girl. She had taken a seat beside me; my mother and father opposite of us. She reached for her glass of water, and I noticed her slender fingers - quite elegant, actually. Her index finger and thumb grasped the glass by the stem - she took a small sip and gently placed the glass back down onto the table. She caught my gaze and I knew she felt awkward, considering the silence excluding the 'clinks' from the silverware gently hitting the plates.

"I'm-I'm sorry to intrude on your breakfast, your Highnesses," she quietly stated.

Her cheeks lit up with a rose-pink hue as she twiddled with her fingers on her lap, staring down at her half eaten omelet. She bit her bottom lip. How I just wanted to reach out to her and comfort her - my parents may not have the best reputation of being nice, but in truth, they were polite ... but that's about all you can get from them.

"Intrude?" my father began, rather roughly, "You've -!"

My mother cleared her throat, placing a hand on father's lap. He regained his composure and continued, "made our breakfast more delightful."

Gracious, I placed my elbow onto the table and leaned my forehead against my palm; example number one of their 'polite' manner.

"Draco, sit up when you're eating, lest you want Mr. Snape to lecture you even more than he does in the afternoon," my mother threatened.

I sighed, "You know as well as I do that I'm not afraid of him, mother. Of all people, I'm probably his favorite student."

I continued to dwell upon my palm while my other hand twirled a fork, picking at the omelet - is this really food? As I continued to pick at the substance, I heard a faint scream from above and something hit the back of my head.

"What in the -?!" I shouted and looked around,"Mother! Did you not see what just happened, something just fell from above and smacked me right in the skull! Father, did you not hear that scream?"

My parents looked at meas if I were Sibyll Trelawney - crazy woman, she was.

"What are you talking about, Draco? Have you gone mad?"

"I knew it, Narcissa, this omelet has gotten to his brains!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Granger get out of her seat and walk over to a letter. She picked it up and I saw the imprinted Gryffindor seal on it, along with the official Quidditch logo.

"Is that what hit me? What in the world is in that, Granger?" I questioned.

"I guess she'll just have to open it and find out, Draco," my mother responded as the house elves cleaned the table.

She lifted the flap and the letter came to life.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger!" one voice spoke.

"Where in bloody Hell are you, Hermione!" another spoke.

"Are you alright? We heard from Luna that you just disappeared from your bed chamber; how could you just leave without notice; Ronald was going mad all night, y'know."

"Was not, Harry! Keep your tongue in your trap! Gracious, I really hope you got this letter, Hermione, if not, I'll really -"

"Watch out, Ronald! Jeez, if you're listening to this, Hermione, we're taking a break from our Quidditch practice at the moment, so don't mind the screaming and whatnot."

"Don't mind it?! That bloody Bludger nearly killed me!"

"Oh, be quiet, I think Hermione's heard enough - if she heard. You'd better come home and have a well explained reason."

"Bloody right, Hermione."

* * *

The letter automatically closed its flap and fell back into Hermione's open palms. She cleared her throat, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should really get back, they sound worried."

"Yes, yes, you've spent much time here already, run along then," my father spoke, apparating somewhere.

"Oh, must you really, Hermione? It'd be such a delight to have another girl in the castle; I know, we could go to the boutique - I've always wanted a daughter to spend time with, y'know," my mother drawled on, giving me a teasing smile.

"I-I really couldn't, I don't want to worry them any longer."

I sighed, "What she means is, mother, we're spending the day together."

My mother gave me a questioning look, "We? Did we make plans that I've forgotten, Draco?"

I pulled Granger to my side, my arm draping over her shoulders, "_We_, mother."

"Oh, oh! Dearest Draco, charming as ever; such a lucky lady, Hermione. Have fun, you two," my mother drawled on and apparated away, a faint giggle disappearing with her.

I sighed, "What a relief."

"_We_, Malfoy?"

I lifted my arm and pushed her towards the window, my hands resting on her shoulders, "Yes, yes, we are spending the day together - we _are _engaged, y'know, might as well let everyone ogle their eyes at us. Now, hurry and send your friends a little Patronus, I'm sure they really are worried."

"But -" she started.

"Just do it, Granger, I really would rather spend the day with you than to attend a lecture with Snape and I'm sure you'd want to have a nice time before you face those two worry-warts, yes?"

She pulled out her wand, "I suppose, but I have to get back when we're done 'flaunting our image', got it?"

"Gracious, just do it already."

She pursed her lips at me, her brows furrowed, "Fine."

"Expecto Patronum."

With her wand pointed out the window towards the Gryffindor Kingdom, I saw an blurry image of an otter; my fists clenched slightly.

"Are you alright? Malfoy? Malfoy!"

I looked up, "Oh, what?"

"If you keep gripping your wand that tightly, it'll snap," she spoke softly.

I looked at my hands; I slipped my wand back into my cloak, "Right. Thanks, I suppose."

She, too, placed her wand into her cloak and leaned against the window pane, "So, what're we to do, Malfoy? Visit a boutique, like your mother mentioned?"

"You've already been there."

"What?" she questioned.

"The boutique; you've already been there, haven't you?"

"How did you know? - Oh."

"That day ... Y'know."

"M'yeah, I remember," she responded, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You looked beautiful, y'know."

She whipped her head towards my direction, "Wha-What?"

I looked at her. I could see it; a white veil draped on her chocolate brown hair, covering her face, her ivory-white dress, the hall, the alter, the rings, the marriage ... "The rings!"

Snapping out of my trance, I've realized I hadn't prepared the rings for the marriage ceremony nor any rings of our sign of engagement.

"The what? Rings?" she questioned.

Quickly, I took her hand in mine and whipped out my wand, "Where in the world are we going, Malfoy?!"

"The finest wedding boutique in all of the world," and we apparated.

In the main hall, Narcissa had peaked out of the corridor, getting the last faint echo of Hermione's shock, "Wedding?! ..." Smiling to herself, Narcissa sat back down at her dining table, asking a house elf for another omelet, "Who says they're getting to my brain; they're delicious!"

* * *

Review, review, review :]


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I know this chapter came in **majorly** late ... I apologize! :'(

* * *

"That one?"

"No, that's too simple."

"What about this one, sir?"

"Most definitely _not_."

"This, sir?"

"No -"

"Malfoy!"

He turned to her, "Keep it down, will you?"

She pouted and stomped her feet, "Aren't these supposed to be _our_ wedding rings? In which we _both _decide which to choose?"

"Sir, won't you just show me the most precious rings - I don't care how expensive it is, I swear to you, I will be able to afford it."

The man nodded annoying and went into the backroom.

"Stop ignoring me, would you? It's really getting on my nerves."

Draco sat down on the leather couch and started reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, "Hey, the price of cabbages just went down - See, I knew they were bad vegetables."

"Why, you insolent _bastard_," Hermione mumbled.

Draco looked up at her with his grey-white eyes, rather shocked, "Did you just curse? Such a naughty potty-mouth, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't need to use such vulgar language with anyone but you! I want _us_ to pick out our rings _together_, Malfoy; I'm apart of this marriage, too, y'know."

Draco groaned and got up from the couch, dropping the Daily Prophet, and walked up to Hermione, taking her my the shoulders. He stared into her eyes, and he couldn't tell if they contained anger or agitation. He sighed and turned to around to face the counter as the man returned with a case, "Fine, but if your idea of the _perfect ring_ is too simple, I'm taking the most expensive one - I cannot go around in public with a commoner's ring, Granger."

"Really, Malfoy?" she taunted as she removed his hands from her shoulder, walking up to the counter, "I'm pretty sure my sense in jewelry will satisfy your rather large ego, but that's just my opinion."

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, in this case are the finest diamond rings in all of the wizarding land, if this doesn't satisfy you, I've no idea what would," he spoke as he opened the clear case and revealed four sets of gorgeous rings.

Hermione looked at all of them carefully, but one pair in particular caught her eye immediately.

"It's not polite to stare, even if what you're staring at is a ring, Granger," Draco teased as he stood beside her.

"It's not polite to interrupt one's thoughts either, _Draco_."

He smirked, she had a point there, but he wouldn't admit it - it's in the Malfoy genes. He looked at her concentrated posture, the way her eyes scrolled down every detail of each ring, wanting to know which was the one for her. He didn't want to admit it, but he wouldn't go against what she wanted - even if she wanted the most hideous ring in the universe, he'd purchase it. Why? - Who knows, only Draco did, that's for sure.

"I like that one," Hermione pointed to a wedding band with what looked like to be about seven diamonds - gorgeously defined.

Draco peered over her shoulder and chuckled, "Y'know, I usually wouldn't care, but I sure would hope you were a female - that's a _men's_ ring, genius," he teased.

"Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" she snapped, turning her head to face him, just inches away form his face.

He started at her - bewildered, "What are you rambling on about?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "Well, isn't the bride supposed to pick the groom's wedding band?" she asked innocently.

He peered down at _his_ wedding band _she_ had taken the time to pick out.

__

And all along I thought she was picking her own band; no, what am I thinking - she did this on her own accord, I never told her to do such a thing. But here I was, silently taunting and teasing her about her gender and whatnot's.

Hermione blushed at the close range they were both in so she scooted away, "I'll - I'll be outside; I need fresh air."

She turned on her heel, her hair touching his neck and quickly moved away with the body. He walked up to the counter and picked up the ring she had picked out for him - he had to admit, she did have taste, very good taste. He placed the ring to the side and asked for it to be measured according to his size. As the man measured his ring finger - rather carefully - Draco looked over the other rings and found one particularly simple, but at the same time, it was extravagant. It was a platinum band with five diamonds - simply put, it was stunning, and alongside her beauty, it'd be perfection. He held the ring at the sunshine from the window, admiring its shimmer. At that time, the automatic door opened and Hermione stepped in.

"Do you like the ring? I tried to pick the nicest one; I liked that one particularly because - I don't know, it just looked like it'd fit you, I suppose," Hermione stammered as she approached him, "Hey, that's not the ring I chose!"

Draco smirked, "Keep it down; I chose this ring for you. I thought it was simple enough."

Hermione reached up and pulled his wrist down so she could see the ring, "You call this simple? This is completely unnecessary; five diamonds is simply too much, Malfoy."

He chuckled, "And seven diamonds on my ring is just right? Don't contradict yourself, Granger."

She pouted and held her hand out for the man to measure her ring finger. Draco placed both rings to the side and looked at them - they did look nice together.

"Sir, miss, both of your measurements are complete. Would you like the rings delivered to you or will you pick them up?" the man asked.

"Hermione, there's nothing more that you're needed here for; why don't you head outside?"

Hermione awkwardly nodded and walked outside, baffled that he had called her by her first name.

Draco turned to the man, "Have them delivered to the Malfoy residence when they are ready; designate them to Narcissa Malfoy, she'll take care of them."

Draco continued to look through the rings.

"Is there something else you need, Mister Malfoy?"

He continued to peer over the rings, "You wouldn't happen to have sapphire engagement rings, would you?"

The man turned around and took out a case, "You're lucky, these just came in today."

"Fabulous," Draco mumbled as he looked through them - they were all beautiful.

His eyes finally set on one he fancied; it was an eternity ring, around the band were alternating diamonds and sapphires.

"Can I have that one?"

"Certainly; would you like this one delivered as well?" the man asked as he rubbed the ring with a cloth.

"No, actually, would you by any chance have a necklace chain?"

"Yes, I do, a moment, please."

Draco held the sapphire ring and took the chain when it was given to him. He looped the ring through the necklace chain and closed the clasp, "Thank you; how much will that be?"

"Two thousand and thirty galleons, Mister Malfoy."

Draco took out a pouch and gave it to the man, "There's twenty extra galleons in there; my mother warned me it'd cost that much. Keep the change."

He slipped the necklace into his pocket and walked out the door, leaving a rather happy salesman behind. Draco stepped out of the shop and saw Hermione sitting on a bench, waiting rather patiently for him. As he walked up to her, she got up, "What took you so long?"

He put his hand in his pocket and shrugged, "Turn around."

Her brows furrowed together, "Why?"

"Just do it, would you?"

She obeyed and turned around, her arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

"Close your eyes, don't peak, and if you do, I'll hex you so you'll be blind for the next two weeks," Draco stated as he stood behind her, his hand grasping the necklace gently; he chuckled when he heard her groan, "Okay, they're closed."

He rounded the necklace around her head and gently placed it on her necklace - he couldn't tell if she gasped because of the cool-ness of the metal or because she was surprised. He closed the clasp and turned her around, surprised to see that her eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes now, y'know, Granger."

He held her by the shoulders as her eyes opened and looked down at her necklace. She touched it as if it'd break, "What - What's this?"

He smirked, "It's a thing called a necklace with a ring on it."

"You dolt, I know what it is, but why?"

"How should I know why they call it a 'necklace' or a 'ring'?" he teased.

"You're being amazingly stubborn about this, y'know," Hermione accused.

He released his grip from her shoulders and fingered the ring, "Well, let's just say that you saved me time from choosing my own ring."

Her eyes widened, "You bought me _another _ring because of _that_?"

"Well, that and the fact that you didn't have an engagement ring."

Hermione blushed and turned her face to the side, "That was - was really nice of you, Draco," she said softly.

"I had the galleons, Granger. Now, come along, I'm sure you're hungry, that took an awfully long while."

He was about to take hold of her hand and place it around his arm when she stopped him by holding onto his wrists, "I really meant it, it was nice of you; no-body's ever really done that for me."

"Well, this _is _your first time getting engaged, Granger; I couldn't go around with my fiancee - even if it is an arranged marriage - without one," Draco explained.

He looked down at her and before he knew it, the gap between them was closed. It was slow at first, with her lips just slightly against his own, but temptation gradually played its role. He didn't care that they were in public and possibly every witch and wizard was staring at the royally engaged couple or the fact that this would be all over the Daily Prophet. He took her by the waist gently and pulled her towards him, deepening everything. He felt her hands run from his wrists to chest, he felt her soft lips on his, and he felt his heart pounding against his rib cage.

"Hermione?!"

The two broke apart and stared at each other before turning to look at the passerby. With her cheeks flushed and her ragged breathing, he was tempted once again - he wanted her, but he knew he couldn't compare the the ever-long friendship of Ronald Weasley, whom was staring at them with his mouth agape and eyes wide.

* * *

Cliffie! :D

Here are the rings :) My treat to you.

**Replace all the DOT's with periods and delete all and any spaces.**

Draco's wedding ring ~ http://www DOT bluenile DOT com/diamond-ring-platinum-mens_1116?show_all_pages=1

Hermione's wedding ring ~ http://www DOT bluenile DOT com/platinum-blue-nile-signature-ideal-cut-diamond-ring_5707?sort=HTLP&show_all_pages=1

Hermione's engagement ring from Draco (the one on the necklace) ~ http://www DOT bluenile DOT com/sapphire-diamond-eternity-ring_8573?rf=pd

**Again, if these links do not work, E-Mail me and I will send you a link from there; LoveAngel641[at]yahoo[dot]com .**

Review, review, review; they make my day :)


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter - complete :] Thanks for reviewing - for those who did. I thank you all who've read my chapter and have awaited for it.

* * *

"Ronald, I'd be more than grateful if you were to -"

I heard Harry stop at my side as our groceries fell onto the floor; just wonderful, we had just finished getting our chores done, too - my mother insists on it. His eyes bore into mine - those cold, heartless, grey eyes. I knew he was just as shocked as I was, but I knew - trust me, I _knew_ he was satisfied; his all-showing smirk showed it all.

"Well, if it isn't Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, fancy seeing you two here," his sharp tongue flicked over our names, enunciating every syllable in our names, "It's not polite to stare, y'know; Granger has learned that, too, not long ago, actually. Isn't that right, _Hermione_?"

I knew she was avoiding eye contact with me, it was pretty obvious. She dropped her hands from that - that devious serpent! - and turned to me, catching me off guard. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and she shut her mouth again; it was going to take more than a "it's not what it looks like" excuse to exterminate my fury. Harry must've noticed my clenched hands - I didn't even notice - because he pulled on my arm gently, tugging me away from the - the _couple_.

"Come on, Ronald, we have to get these back to your mum, whether you like it or not," Harry said quietly.

He was just as shocked as I was, I'll bet that much. I couldn't leave, I didn't want to. I couldn't give a rat's arse if my mum wanted me home right this second - I have more important matters at hand.

"Go on, Harry, I'll meet up with you later,"

"Ronald," Harry gripped my wrist, "You _must_ stop, I know you are angry, but please, this isn't any of your business. You mustn't let jealousy control you now."

I knew he was right, but I just couldn't admit it - not then. I pulled away from him and advanced forward, approaching that rotten scumbag, Malfoy.

"Ronald, please, let me," Hermione stepped in my way, "explain."

Her eyes were pleading and her brows were furrowed together - I was really going to listen to her, but then I heard her ragged breath and her red lips - I couldn't take it any longer.

"Prin - Hermione, please, step aside."

"I won't if all you're going to do is hurt him."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder - I was disgusted, he was touching her, he was touching the girl of my fantasies, the girl I've always wanted, the girl that should've been engaged to _me_, not _Draco Malfoy_.

"It's quite alright, Hermione, I'm sure Weasley and I can have a conversation alone," Draco cooed as he pushed her behind him, "Why don't you go back to that friend or maid of yours back in Gryffindor, I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

"But, Malfoy -"

"Just go, princess, now," I sternly told her.

And she did, she apparated and she was gone.

"Y'know, Weasley, why don't we go to a more private place; I, for one, do not want to cause a scene."

I angrily turned around, "Harry, go back to mum and tell her I'll be late for lunch."

"Absolutely not, Ronald, if either of you are going to engage in a verbal or physical duel, I simply cannot allow it," Harry spoke sternly, "I couldn't care less if you told me to leave, I simply won't - not until you can realize how ridiculous you are acting and return home."

"Harry, this _snake _was - was snogging Hermione in the middle of the road! Tell me that isn't inappropriate!"

"Actually, Weasley, she and I are engaged, so I think it is completely appropriate."

"You don't love her," I turned to him, Harry on my right and the snake on my left, "You don't even care for her, not in the way I do; you don't deserve her, Malfoy."

"I may not deserve her, but I am royalty, so I suggest you shut your trap because if this war starts again, I'll be sure to target you first - dead or alive."

"Is that a threat? Malfoy, I _dare_ you to attack me right here, right now."

He smirked and pulled out his wand, "Oh, that'd simply be too easy, Ronald. Why attack you, when I can attack the both of you indirectly," he pointed his wand towards the Gryffindor Kingdom due West.

Harry's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, I should, and if I were you, I'd apparate to Weasley's mum just to make sure she's still breathing."

Harry glared at Draco maliciously before apparating to the Weasley household.

"Don't you dare harm anyone but me in this argument, Malfoy. This is between you and I, not anyone else."

"Please, you're not even worth my time. Now, if you so allow, I must return to my _fiancee_."

That did it, "You don't deserve her!"

"Like that matters, Weasley."

"I swear, Malfoy, if you lay as much as a finger on her, I will murder you."

He smirked and readied his stance, "I'll give you two minutes, Weasley."

I fumed and gripped my wand angrily.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego!" I counted - just barely.

"My, my, aren't we just speedy," Draco taunted.

"Expelliarumus!"

"Sectumsempra!"

I groaned, blast it. Though I managed to attack Draco - speaking of which, was on the edge of the road - I'd lost my wand. My eyes darted around the area, spotting my wand under the bench. I ran over to get it and triumphantly dashed towards Draco, whom was still in pain. He stared at me with his eyes - anger; now, _this_ was satisfying.

"Already had enough, Malfoy?"

"If I didn't have this immense pain in my lower abdomen, I'd _kill_ you, I'd _hex_ you, I'd _slaughter_ you, Weasley."

I towered over his squirming body and laughed, "I'd love to see you try."

"How dare you treat me as such, Weasley, I swear -"

"Ronald Weasley!"

And my reign ended. She knelt by his side, nearly spilling tears over his injuries - I hadn't realized I had caused so many cuts on him.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm alright, Granger?"

Ignoring his rude response, she simply helped him up on his feet and set him down on the bench. She smoothed his torn cloak - not that it really did anything - and cast _Ferula _on his wounds. He looked surprised and it wasn't audible, but I thought I heard him mumble a word of thanks.

"Does it still ache, Draco?"

He looked to his side, "I'm fine."

She smiled and tousled his hair - for what reason? I don't know - and marched over to me, wand at my chest, "Ronald, how could you?"

I was disgusted - was she actually _defending_ him?

"How could I? How could you! You - you _kissed_ him, Hermione!"

She blushed momentarily, "What does any of that have to do with you going out of control and injuring him!? He doesn't deserve this kind of pain, Ronald; you've gone too far."

I grabbed her shoulders, "He doesn't deserve _you_, Hermione."

"Let go of her!"

Draco managed to limp his way over to me and shove my arms away from Hermione, "Don't you lay a hand on her, Weasley, you understand?"

He glared at him eye to eye and I turned to Hermione, who was helping him stand straight, "Hermione, please don't tell me you're buying into his act; he doesn't _love_ you like I do."

Shockingly, she glared at me, "May it be that he loves me or not, Ronald, at this moment, I am Princess Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy, and you will address me as such from now on."

I looked at her, my mouth agape.

She gave me one last look and apparated with _him_.

* * *

Let's all admit it, this chapter wasn't the best :[ I know, I'm upset, too.

In the next chapter, it will be in Draco's point of view :D That cheered me up a bit.

Review, review, review :] This will cheer me up 120% XD


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy.

* * *

What in the world is wrong with me? If someone were to answer that for me, I'd be thankful. I sat down in my study, reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. The sun was just beginning to set, it was half past five, according to my pocket watch – somewhat a family heirloom on my mother's side, and I daresay, it is dashing. Well, the price of cabbages just went right back up, great, I know what I'm having for dinner tonight. I turned the page and my wrist ached, damn Weasley. After that whole scene, the end result was my injured wrist and a couple of scratches. What's even more unfortunate is the fact that my right wrist was injured, so I'm currently unable to really do anything pertaining to magic for a week.

"How are you feeling?" she set down the bowl in front of me, "I whipped up some porridge, it won't do much, but I thought it'd help ease your tensions."

I looked up at her, "Yes, I suppose."

She dragged a chair beside me and sat down, taking my wrist in her hands and placing it on her lap, "Does it feel better?"

She fingered the bandages with a concerned expression as she waited for my response.

"I'll tell you in a week, Granger, no thanks to Weasley. If it weren't for this, I'd hex him."

She picked up the bowl and held the spoon, filled with hot porridge, in front of my face. I stared at her oddly, I wasn't _disabled_, really.

"I can feed myself, Granger," I retorted.

"Would you just stuff your face already so I can talk to you without having you interrupt, Malfoy?" she spoke as she shoved the spoon, including its hot contents, into my mouth.

I swallowed it slowly, its contents burning my throat as it slid downward.

"Ronald is just overprotective, we've been friends for who-knows-how-long,"

I swallowed another spoonful, "I think 'overprotective' is an understatement," I mumbled, "He nearly killed me."

She smiled, "Stop exaggerating, you and I both know you're just mildly injured."

"I could have him in the dungeons for attacking me, you know."

Another spoonful.

"I know you can, but I know you won't," she replied, giving me another spoonful.

"I sure as heck will, Granger; don't doubt my power."

She set the bowl onto the table and turned to my hand, beginning to unwrap the bandages and change them.

"No, you won't, Draco," she reached over to get a fresh wrap, "If you do, everyone will know you got pinned down by a Gryffindor noble, and you wouldn't want that happening, would you?"

I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was satisfied. I didn't respond because I knew she had a point. If I put him in the dungeons, people will talk, and word will get out that I was beaten by a Gryffindor. I'll be the talk of the kingdoms, 'Malfoy Heir Injured By A Gryffindor Noble'. Top of the line news – news in which I don't plan on placing out in the public. This is ridiculous; if I cannot retaliate nor can I shove him into the Slytherin dungeons, what am I supposed –

"Ow!" I shouted.

The bowl fell to the floor with a loud 'clang' and shattered into pieces, more importantly, the porridge dripped over my wrist and palm causing a rather hot sensation.

"Oh!" she shrilled, "I'm sorry, Draco."

She took a handkerchief from the pocket of her cloak and began wiping away the remains of porridge, revealing a small burn mark on my palm. Great, just peachy, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was reaching over to get another spool of bandages and my arm knocked the bowl over," she apologized as she wrapped her handkerchief around my palm.

Turning to her side, she flicked her wand and the once-shattered bowl was like new. Picking it up form the floor, she placed it back on the table and apologized in a more quiet tone. It was then I realized, as she was looking at her lap and away from my gaze, something about her.

"Are you," I stopped midway to see if she would look at me – she didn't, "afraid of me?"

I found myself looking away as well. I felt her gaze on the side of my face and I turned back to her, her hand on my palm.

"No, I'm not _afraid _of you, I'm just afraid of your response."

"I don't understand, Granger."

She started to play with my fingers, "After seeing you and what you did to Ronald, I just don't want to set off your anger. I mean, I guess you can say that I'm also trying to help you limp down your anger."

I don't know if I should thank her or not, I was thoroughly confused.

"It's not in my character to be 'afraid' of you, or anyone for that matter, but –"

"Please, stop, I'm not following anything you're saying," I smirked, "I wasn't even close to being angry that a bowl broke, or the fact that you burned my hand. I guess it's just good practice for what I have to deal with from you from now on."

I lifted my injured hand and touched the ring on her necklace, "Don't you think, Hermione?"

She smiled, "I suppose."

I trailed my hand up to her cheek as she leaned into my touch. She was soft and warm. With my free hand, I took hold of her arm and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her as my lips grazed into her collarbone. I couldn't help myself, I had to contain myself ever since that bastard Weasley appeared earlier.

"Malfoy, we're not – you're not," she stuttered, "supposed to be doing this. It's me."

I stopped, what was I doing? I opened my eyes and felt the moisture on her neck – a hickey. Her hand was on my wrist while her other was on my neck, mind you, she was sitting atop of me. I looked up at her, her eyes bore into mine. Pleading for me to stop? I felt my rage building. What was she? - In love with that Weasley? She's engaged to _me_.

I shoved her off my lap as I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Get out, Granger, go home!" I shouted as I locked the door.

I heard her rapid footsteps and the doorknob shook, "Malfoy," she spoke softly.

Gremlins, please, don't say my name in that way, Granger. I've already done too much, I've crossed the borders.

"I said leave, Granger!" Before I lose control of myself.

"But, Draco," her voice drifted off.

Stop, please, "Leave before I force you to!"

The doorknob twitched and I heard her heave a breath, "I just," she stopped.

"I'll take my leave."

No. I fumbled with the lock and opened the door.

Her essence was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Don't forget to review.

& yes, I'll be working on this story full-time from now on.

School is ending, so I have more free-time.

Whoot.

If by any way possible, spread word of this fan-fiction; thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy.

* * *

I starred at the sky, my arms leaning against the cold granite of my balcony. The wind whisked all around.

Swoosh, swish, shhh ... What was it trying to say?

My gaze stayed intent on the stars, twinkling with all their might to keep the darkness away. I heard footsteps behind me and I caught my breath; I suddenly felt thrilled. As quickly as I whipped around, my enthusiasm faded.

"Good evening, Draco."

I turned back to the beautiful site behind me. Every star reminded me of _her_. Dazzling, beautiful, breath-taking. _She_ kept the darkness out of my heart. The star of my life, the apple of my eye; corny, isn't it? No, ironic is a better term.

"Good evening, mother."

She walked up to me and draped an arm around my shoulders, shielding me from the chilly night.

"It's a nice view tonight, isn't it."

It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Even so, I nodded; it was very beautiful.

"What's bothering you, Draco? You look peculiar."

Thanks, mother, for pointing out the obvious, but really, the statement is appreciated.

I heaved a sigh, "I'd rather not speak of it, mother."

She smiled down at me, I felt it, "What ever is bothering you, Draco, I know you will find a way to resolve it," she gave my shoulders the slightest tug, "Sleep well."

The chilly wind revisited me not too long after my mother left. Four hours, eight-teen minutes; it had been that long since she'd left. I don't know what had come over me.

I wanted her.

I hated her.

I wanted her.

I hated her.

I wanted -

I can't bear this pain.

It clicked; suddenly, it made little sense, but _something _clicked in my mind. Did I hate her? Was it as Luna Lovegood had said to me so long ago? I was gone even before my thoughts were completed.

For the first time in my life, I, Draco Malfoy, acted on emotions.

* * *

I felt a nudge.

Another.

And another.

"What in the - ?!"

It took a while for my mind to register the scene: Draco Malfoy in my bed chamber and looked horribly distressed. He must have sensed my awkwardity because he semi-smirked; _that_ alone meant something was terribly off.

"Hello, to you, too," he spoke.

His voice was enchanting, even if it was near midnight. I could barely see any part of his face, or any part of him, but his eyes stuck out so very much. Eyes. The key to a person's soul, as they say. When I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness, confusion, and anxiety. I had an urge to reach out to him, to calm him, to soothe him; I couldn't.

"May I," he hesitated, "speak with you?"

I muttered an 'of course' and yawned. I felt the bed shift in weight; he got on the bed.

"I never agreed to this, Draco, now get off; what are you even planning?"

He laid perfectly still, starring into my eyes; I forever regretted what I had just said. With his solemn attitude, I wanted to just take his troubles away, and if he needed a bed to sleep in tonight, then so be it. He scooted closer to me, blindly taking hold of my hands in his, and I felt rather uncomfortable. We lay there, face to face, my hands in his, as I stared into his eyes the same way he stared into mine for minutes. He released my hands and scooted closer; comfort. Was it comfort he wanted? I opened my arms for him and he rested under my chin near the crook of my neck, breathing down onto my collar bone ever so lightly. Gremlins, this felt awkward. His arms were around my waist as I hesitated to wrap mine around his shoulders. I inhaled the scent of his hair, sweet nectarines, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

He distanced himself from me once again and stared at me.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Wh-What? Why are you apologizing? What is the meaning of all this?"

He spoke softly, "I know we're not the _ideal _couple in all the four kingdoms. I know our kingdoms have bared hatred against one another for centuries."

I did not question him, I only listened to his words.

"I'm _supposed _to hate you, not because you are from Gryffindor, but because you are not a pure blood. I'm _supposed_ to stay away from you, not to associate with you. I grew up with the mindset that your kind is _impure_."

This was beginning to get on my nerves, but I let him continue. He brought his hand up to stroke my cheeks; I felt an urge to move closer. I placed a hand upon his, and leaned into his touch. He pulled me into an embrace and it was my turn to lean into him. He stroked my hair, and I felt his breath on my hair.

"I've never held a woman so carefully before," he embraced me tighter, "I've only gone so far with them, but I never showed them any affection."

I relaxed in his embrace, it felt perfect, right, correct.

"Hermione," I looked up at him, "Right now, right this moment, this marriage feels _right_."

I blushed ten different shades of red; what did he just say? I stared at him, completely shocked.

"I know it may sound odd, especially since I'm saying it, but really," he kissed the top of my forehead and lingered, "I've never felt such a strong tie with any other woman before."

Was I thrilled? I couldn't tell, I couldn't _feel _anything but oddly, I knew I was comfortable. It was comfortable being in his arms, it was comfortable to be near him.

We stayed together through the night, his arms around me, my body against his. We did nothing, but that night, I felt perfection.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy.

* * *

"She has not been home for days, Monica," he dragged on.

I sighed, signing the last document of the day. It appears that the commoners wanted a new ship port on the north-eastern coast of Gryffindor. If there's going to be a new port in the makes, I might as well decree that a second one be made as well. After all, the war with the Slytherin Kingdom is over, and I'm sure they would benefit wonders from our exports as we would benefit from their exports. I smiled, I heard that the Slytherin Kingdom had the most luxurious black diamonds; oh, how I wanted a pendant and even a ring to match it!

"You heard Harry, Wendell, I'm sure she is just fine under the watch of Prince Draco."

I dipped the quill into the bottle of ink and started writing the proclamation for a port with the Slytherin Kingdom.

I heard my husband sigh, "Might I just pop into the Malfoy's castle just to see if she is _really_ all right?"

Despite his plea, I continued writing.

"I am sure she is doing fine, Wendell, there is no reason to disrupt the newly engaged couple. The wedding will be held just a month from now. If she is in some sort of danger, I'm sure Hermione will overcome it, after all," I turned to him, handing the document into his outstretched hand, "we raised her well, dear."

He smiled and took the document. Grabbing a quill to sign the declaration, he stopped.

"Another port? Didn't we just sign some papers for the port?"

I smiled sweetly, "Yes, darling, but I wanted a port –"

"With the Slytherin Kingdom?" he cut in.

"Yes, we are at peace with them now, so we should begin trading immediately. After all, our economy hasn't been at its peak during the war, dear."

He nodded and handed the signed document to me, "Does this have to do with those black diamonds you've always wanted?"

I smiled, "Well, if they so choose to export some to us, why not?"

He chuckled.

* * *

**Fwoosh.**

I ducked my head just in time before the bludger knocked my head out of proportion. I sat down on the benches, watching as the players zoom across the sky. I placed the picnic basket beside me, they should be hungry by now. Princess Hermione had always put the responsibility upon me to bring lunches to the team, especially Ronald and Harry.

"Try and block this one, Ronald!" Dean Thomas shouted at Ronald competitively.

He threw the Quaffle and Ronald flew eastward to block it from the golden ring, nearly falling off his broomstick in the process.

"Good one, mate!" Ronald shouted in return.

He threw the Quaffle back to Dean and looked downwards, catching my stare.

He smiled, "Is it time for lunch already, Luna?"

I nodded, knowing that even if I shouted, he wouldn't hear me. I gestured him to call the other players for a break.

"Hey, guys, lunch is here!" Ronald announced as he made his way through his team mates and flew down towards the benches.

Four other familiar faces, Ronald, Harry, Ginny, and Dean, joined me for their daily lunches.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"Katie and Demelza are on a vacation with their families," Ginny replied.

"I believe Jimmy and Richie are doing the same," Harry responded, wondering if it were that they had said to him three days ago.

"And McLaggen's dragon has scalerow, so he's watching him for a while," Ronald responded rather proudly that he remembered.

"I thought McLaggen had the vanishing sickness," Dean interrupted as Ronald's proud reign deteriorated.

I smiled, "Well, you guys should dig in, there's plenty of food. I made cauldron cakes, chocolate eclairs, and as usual, Ronald, I bought a couple of chocolate frogs for you."

I passed out the food for everyone and we all chatted.

"The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw is in two months, so we're practicing hard for it," Dean spoke, anxious to win.

"We're totally going to win," Ginny responded with a bright smile.

"Fwe'll," Ronald began, but remembered his manners and swallowed quickly, "We'll win the tournament for the third year in a row, won't we, Harry?"

"Let's not get our hopes too high, you should know, Luna, Ravenclaw has been training hard as well, am I right?"

I smiled, even thought I was born in the Ravenclaw Kingdom, I've learned to love the Gryffindor Kingdom.

"Yes, they are getting very good; I read about it in the Quibbler my father owled me a week ago."

Ronald swallowed the last of his chocolate frog and stood up, "Well, if Luna says they're getting better, then we should get even more better."

Ginny placed a hand on her elder brother's shoulder, "Ronald, you've never had a way with words," giving him a smile.

"What?! You'd better run, Gin,"

"You know, Ronald, she's right," Dean and Harry shouted before they started running with Ginny.

"That's right! You'd better bloody run!"

I laughed, "Ronald, here."

He turned around, "I found another chocolate frog in the bottom of the basket, I know you love them more than anyone else, so I saved it for you."

He took it quickly, "Thanks a bunch, Luna," and he bended down to hug me.

Nervously, I returned his hug before he waved and ran after the others.

I smiled and left the field with the basket.

* * *

She sat in front of my desk as one of my house elves, Orenda, brushed her hair and put it into a neat bun, leaving a few strands to frame her face. When she was finished, she bowed and apparated out of the room, leaving Hermione and I alone. She looked into the mirror, looking at herself.

"Your house elf did a good job; she bathed me, dressed me … Might I have her name so I may thank her properly?"

I could tell that she was looking at me through the mirror. I smiled and walked up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Her name is Orenda, but my father wouldn't appreciate you giving gifts to a house elf; he's rather strict about it, too."

"I see."

I gazed into the mirror, "Do you like the dress?"

She smoothed the silk on her lap, "Of course, I do, it's gorgeous. Please, give your mother my thanks."

I nodded and leaned over her shoulder to pick up a pin; it was flower with sapphire crystals as the petals. Gently, I slipped it on the underside the the hair bun and watched as the two strings of three fine diamonds dangled off the flower.

I picked up a mirror and shone it towards the back of her head, so she can see it in the mirror in front of her, "That pin looks beautiful, Draco."

I smirked, "Nothing is every too much for a Malfoy."

Placing the mirror on the table, I leaned down to kiss her cheek. The way she smiled and placed her hand in my hair was enough to get me anxious for more. She stood up and went into my open arms, embracing me. We stood still for a while before she spoke.

"I should probably go home, I've been away from the castle for three days."

I frowned, things were going so well. Even if I just let her go back to her parents, I still wanted her here, in my embrace.

"I'm sure your parents know you're fine, Hermione," I spoke, hoping she wouldn't leave – not yet.

She placed her palms on my chest and leaned away from me, "Draco," she laughed, "I'm not _leaving_, I'm going to tell my parents that I'm fine. If you want, you can come as well."

I pondered, it was a good idea, but the fact that I would be on Gryffindor grounds got to me. The last time I was there, I was surrounded by flowers and nature and other sorts of such. I wasn't a fan of nature, not at all.

"Alright, but I get to stay within the castle walls, I don't want to face Weasley if he's on the grounds," I agreed.

I felt her falter, I knew that bringing up the Weasel would stir up some hard feelings, but it was the truth.

"I still love him, you know, he's like a brother to me, Draco."

I sighed and embraced her once again, "I know, I know, I'm just," I paused, what was I?

"I just don't want anyone to take you from me now that I have you to myself, Hermione."

She looked up at me with her bright brown eyes and smiled, "You are very cliché, Mr. Malfoy."

I leaned down towards her and my nose touched hers, "Well, you fell for a very cliché man, Mrs. Malfoy."

I smiled and kissed my soon-to-be-wife, my fiancée, _my Hermione_.

* * *

Thanks for reading & reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize for not updating sooner.  
This chapter, originally, was intended to be twice in length.  
So, I decided to split it into two.  
The chances are very likely that the next chapter will be the final chapter.

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger!" my father came storming down the grand stairwell.

I heard Draco stifle a laugh as a maid took his cloak. As if he wanted to strangle me, my father embraced me so tightly, I think I might have suffocated if my mother had not shown up in the hall.

"Wendell, that's the heir to the kingdom," she cleared her throat, "and my daughter, as well."

I went into my mother's arms, oh, how warm it was to be home.

"Darling, did you have fun at the Slytherin castle?"

My mother smiled, how I loved her. As my mother and I chatted, I noticed my father getting rather curious of Draco.

* * *

"King Granger, pleased to make your acquaintance," I bowed, ever so slightly.

"As to you, Prince Malfoy," he took hold of his wand underneath his cloak, "I hope you gave my daughter an enjoyable time at the castle."

I smirked, "Nothing is ever too extravagant for the Malfoy family."

"Is that so? My soul is at ease," he brought me over to the table, "I'd like to have a chat with you, Prince Malfoy."

Wondering if I should get myself into such a sticky predicament, I sat down and crossed my legs across from him. He was a stern man, very protective, of course. He cleared his throat and I embraced myself with a lecture about adulthood.

"How are things with you, Prince Malfoy? Chipper as ever?" he questioned as if I had done something terribly wrong.

"Things are going rather well, King Granger, why the sudden interest?"

"I'd hate to come off as abrasive, but," he leaned forward, "there have been rumors, many rumors, about you, and I'd like to have your permission to confirm them for myself."

What ever was this man thinking?

"Please, do as you wish, _sire_."

He shifted in his position; this was going to be a long conversation.

"Do you have any romantic plans for my daughter? Surely you could not have agreed to this marriage-alliance if you hadn't any, correct?"

I, shockingly, felt myself blush.

"King Granger, your daughter, Hermione ..."

Could I say it? I haven't even formally presented this to Hermione, I mean, I'm sure it's blatantly obvious, but even so, I still want her to know all my feelings – but to tell her father first was something I hadn't had in mind.

"Honestly, I despised her in the beginning, but I learned to love her."

He glared at me, what had I said wrong? I used the 'L' word, how much more serious does he want me to get? I haven't slept with her, surely, I would not disrespect Hermione in such ways.

"How did you learn to love her? What about her attracted you to her? I mean, to you, she was a muggle, was she not?"

I clenched my fists; was he trying to anger me? I could hex him to oblivion! How dare he call his own daughter with such a _common_ term. Hermione is not a mere _muggle_, she's much more.

"She's absolutely beautiful and intelligent, I have not seen a witch like her in all my life. I have been a fool to have judged her blood in the beginning, but I've learned to see past all of it. I _love_ Hermione more than I ever loved myself – it does not seem healthy, but it works for me."

He continued to stare at me with his stone-still eyes, why was he not reacting? - Need I go more?

"Are you being honest? You wouldn't trade her for a pureblood? - Not even the most intelligent and beautiful one in all the kingdoms?"

Everything snapped.

Furiously, I pushed the chair back and slammed my fists onto the table, looking straight into his blasted eyes.

"Are you _mad_? I _love _her with all my heart and soul; I would _never_ trade her for anything!"

I breathed heavily, and it took quite the while to regain my composure.

"Si-sire, my apologies, I did not mean to overreact; forgive me."

Gremlins, Hermione would have a complete fit if she knew I had completely burst into anger in front of her father. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I can't wait until the wedding then, Prince Malfoy."

My eyes widened, he had given his blessing through the treaty, but _this_. He's giving me his blessing to marry Hermione Granger, not the Princess of Gryffindor for the sake of ending a war. Person to person, I am finally able to marry Hermione, with or without the bloody treaty.

"King Granger, thank you."

"Please, call me Wendell."

I smiled, "Then, King Wendell, please, call me Draco."

He lead me back to the main hall, "Prince Draco, we are going to have a very good relationship from now on."

"Yes, yes, we are," I whispered just before I ran into my beloved and embraced her.

"Draco, have you gone mad? Are you all right? You feel a bit warm," she spoke in her harmonious voice.

"I love you, Hermoine Jean Granger."

I closed the gap between us, not giving a rat's arse that her parents were right behind us. I loved her and she is finally _mine_.

"Bloody gremlins, you _have_ gone mad," she laughed, and I laughed along with her.

* * *

The garden was bustling about. White roses filled the rose bushels and the fountains spouted sparkling water from the heavens. Witches and wizards were buzzing about on their broomsticks to see the spectacular event, while some had been specially seated.

"Oh, this is it, Luna," Ginny sniffled.

Even Luna Lovegood shed a tear as she witnessed the marriage between Princess Hermione and Prince Draco.

"Come on, Luna, Ginny, don't cry, I'll start crying, too," Harry chuckled, "it's already too late for Ronald, sadly."

Luna turned to Ronald, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you actually tearing?"

"Bloody Hell, Luna, of co-course, I'm not crying," Ronald retorted, "a chocolate frog just madly smacked my eye rather violently."

"Are you all right?" Luna smiled as she leaned towards Ronald, getting a clearer view of his supposedly injured eye.

"Lu-Luna?"

"Hold still, Ronald, I believe you have something ..."

With a wispy brush of her lips onto his, he blushed furiously, "Right there."

She looked into his eyes, "Gremlins, he's dashing," she thought to herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading & reviewing.  
The next & last chapter will come shortly.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy the final chapter; I know it's over already :(

* * *

"Prince Draco Malfoy, you may kiss your bride."

The moment I had been waiting for had finally come. I pulled her towards me at her waist and landed a kiss on her forehead before staring into her chocolate brown eyes and wondering to myself: _This witch is my wife, my princess, mine. _She smiled delicately, her eyes twinkling under the sunlight. She touched my cheek and closed her eyes, leaning forwards to capture my lips. I reciprocated and enjoyed every moment of it. It was a short kiss, but it meant the world to me. Her lips were soft and luscious, with a scent of strawberries. A guest cleared their throat, Ginny Weasley; I'll have to have a stern talk with her. Hermione stepped away from me and blushed, very clearly. Harry Potter started the domino effect of applause and cheers.

"Congratulations, Hermione!"

"Oh, he's married!"

Endless comments and remarks were shouted. Rose petals were being showered from above, covering the aisle with red petals. I held my beloved's hand and smiled down at her as she smiled at me.

* * *

"Come on now, Luna! Hermione's throwing the bouquet!" Ginny pulled me through the crowd to the front and center of Hermione.

Women were gathered around the newly wedded bride as she held the bouquet of flowers in her hand, a large smile plastered on her lips. Ronald and Harry were somewhere behind the crowd, but I could distinctly hear Ronald's voice as he shouted, "Catch that bouquet and marry Harry already, Ginny!" and Harry's voice as he retorted, "You know you want to marry Luna, you twit! Come on, Luna! Ronald's rooting for you!"

I blushed nervously and stepped back, wanting to catch the bouquet.

"Are you ready, ladies? Here we go!" Hermione shouted just before she tossed the bouquet towards the crowd.

Ginny and I instinctively stepped back into the crowd, following the shadow of the bouquet as it flew through the sunlight. I stepped on something and the sky fell onto me.

"Oh!"

"Luna!"

I felt Ginny grab hold of my hand, but we both ended up falling onto another witch. I released Ginny's hand and looked up at the sky, still dizzy from the sudden fall. Where's the bouquet? Suddenly, with much impact, it fell into my outstretched hand.

Correction, Ginny and I held either end of the bouquet. I stared at her, my eyes dancing and ready to laugh. Ginny smiled and started the uproar of laughter as she helped me stand up. Hermione, Harry, Ronald, and Draco made their way to us in the crowd.

"Oh, gosh, are you all right, Luna?" Ronald questioned concernedly as he approached me.

"I'm," I laughed, "I'm fine, Ronald," as I gave him a hug, I think I surprised him.

"Ginny," Harry started.

"We have much to plan, Harry," Ginny teased before she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

I could feel the smiles of Princess Hermione and Prince Draco as they watched us. They stood arm-in-arm, with her head on his shoulder, and his hand around her waist. I smiled and looked at Ronald, who looked equally as happy.

"Would you," Ronald stuttered, "take a walk with me in the park, Luna?"

My heart pounded nervously, yet happily, and I nodded.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Parkinson!" Draco smirked.

I looked down at the witch getting up from the ground, her emerald dress torn at the hem. She patted her ruffles and pushed back her hair.

"You filthy wench! Apologize immediately, Lovegood, or I'll hex you into oblivion!" she pointed her finger at me.

Ronald pushed me behind him, "Get out of here, Pansy, you look like you could use the escape."

She fumed, "Why, you –"

"Parkinson, why don't you just scram before _I_ hex _you_," Draco threatened as he held his wand at her.

She breathed heavily, and turned away, marching out the gates and apparated.

"I never liked her," Draco stated as he put his wand in his pocket.

"Neither did I, dear," Hermione responded.

He scooped her up into his arms, "And that's one of the reasons why I love you, Hermione, darling."

Ronald laughed, "Off to the honeymoon so soon, Malfoy?"

"Mind your business, Weasley," Draco teased in response.

The two shared a laugh, which erupted into a ripple of laughs. Ronald held me by the waist as we stood near Harry and Ginny, both of whom were inseparable as well. I smiled, I must tell father about this immediately, such good news!

"Alright, alright, move out of the way before I curse you all," Draco smirked, Hermione still in his arms, "I have some business with my beloved, Hermione; we wish you a good day and thank you for attending."

The guests bid their farewell to the newly wedded couple before they apparated to their honeymoon.

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy, stop chasing Lanette!" I firmly stated.

Lanette ran up to me, her hands clutching my calves. I leaned down and picked her up.

"Scorpius was throwing flowers at me again!" she whined.

I gave a stare towards my son, an exact miniature form of my husband. His white blond hair was just a tad darker than Draco's, but his eyes were just the same gray hue. Everything about him reminded me of Draco, the way his hair was neatly tucked, his smirk, his accent, everything. Lanette, on the other hand, had inherited my brown hair, but because of my husband, it's sleeker and straighter than my own. Her eyes, too, were gray, and she had my freckles. Both of them were beautiful children. I reached for Scorpius, holding him with my other arm.  
"Scorpius, what have we talked about before and countless other times?" I lectured.

"No running in the castle."

"And?"

"I'm never to pick the roses from the garden."

I sighed, the same routine over and over again. I kissed both their foreheads and put them down. They were twins, awkward, I know. They do not look completely identical, but trust me, they are twins. Their gray eyes looked at me with interest, "Mum, where's dad?"

"I believe he's up in his study, why don't you two go and grab him down here for me."

Hand in hand, they trotted up the grand stairwell. I smiled, they were going to make fine additions to the royal family.

"I was actually in the garden, dear."

I turned around and smiled. I stood up and walked to my husband, wrapping my arms around his neck as he caressed my hair.

"You've been gone too long, Draco," I told him, looking at his eyes and seeing my children in them.

He touched my cheek and I leaned into his caress, "It's only been the morning that I've been gone, Hermione," he smiled.

I leaned up and kissed him, the feeling of loving this man never ended. He sat down on the chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"The children are looking for you in the study, you know."

He kissed my collarbone, not letting go of my waist, "We need time alone, too, Hermione; the kids are taking too much time with you," he looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes, "I never have time with you anymore."

I giggled, "You wanted to have children."

He laughed, "I never expected two of them, or twins, for that matter."

I kissed his forehead, brushing his hair from his eyes, "Well, you always did have a way with magic, dear."

Footsteps ran down the stairs, trotting louder and louder as they approached us.

"Daddy!" Lanette shouted as she ran into Draco's free arm.

"So much for attention-grabbers," I teased.

Draco smirked, "You will always be my favorite, Hermione," and gently kissed me.

Scorpius held my hand, "Merlin, that is just disgusting, mum."

I laughed, "You are just like your father, Scorpius, exactly like your father."

Scorpius worked that famous Malfoy-smirk, "I'm a Malfoy, after all, mum."

Draco and I laughed; how much our children reminded us of our old selves humored us. Scorpius held onto my hand as Draco held me on his lap with Lanette on the other. A wonderful addition to the royal family, indeed. The royal family, the Malfoy family, my family, my dearests.

* * *

Thanks for reading & reviewing.  
I apologize if this fan-fiction was lengthy & I do realize, I've lost some readers due to late updates.  
I hope that will never happen again.

* * *

My next fan-fiction will come shortly, I already have the general idea.  
Here is a short summary.

* * *

Dramione: Headline News Flash.  
Harry Potter is the head chief of a reliable & well-read newspaper firm, _The Acorn - News in a Nutshell_, otherwise known as just, _The Acorn_.  
Ronald Weasley is the editor of the comics section, as well as co-chief of that branch, with Fred & George Weasley as the chiefs.  
Ginerva Weasley is the chief of the tabloids & gossip columns, as well as the advice columnist.  
Hermione Granger is the chief of archives & current events, as well as co-chief editor of _The Acorn_.  
And Draco Malfoy is put under the care of Hermione Granger by Harry Potter to learn the ropes of what it takes to be working for _The Acorn_.

This fan-fiction is set in modern time with a fictional setting.  
Hogwarts did not take place, magic is not in play, & everyone has the same personalities as they would in _Harry Potter_.  
All the characters are of legal age (21+).  
I am open to all suggestions!

I will be posting the first chapter soon.  
Please, be on the look-out for this fan-fiction.  
I will be updating it weekly, generally, every Sunday (Eastern-time).  
Spread the word.  
Thank **you** for staying with me for these past chapters.


End file.
